Altos e Baixos
by lorenalims
Summary: É um Crossover com um universo alternativo, mas com pontos que fazem referencias as séries.
1. Chapter 1

**28 de Junho de 2010**

Um dia em Nova Iorque e estava mais do que entusiasmada. Era visível o brilho no olhar da garota, sua expressão levemente sorridente a cada passo que dava naquela cidade, era quase impossível não pensar na série FRIENDS.

Falando em amigos, a garota pequena de cabelos escuros se perguntava que tipos a esperavam naquele lugar.

Seu pai, de carro, levava a ela e mais duas mulheres de sua família até uma nova casa. Não seria tão grande como a de Fargo, cidade do estado de Dakota do Norte. Porém teriam o mesmo conforto e coisas novas, o que incluía a passagem pelas melhores lojas da cidade.

Eles estavam indo para o subúrbio de NY...

**Subúrbio de NY, casa dos Forbes Montgomery.**

A família trocava poucas palavras à mesa do almoço, o pouco falado eram os pais tentando convencer (mais uma vez) a filha, que o trabalho os esperava. Pelo menos o trabalho de seu pai, já que sua mãe não precisava acompanha-lo nas palestras, também era médica e de reputação considerável. O pouco contato ocasionou problemas, ocultados pelo dinheiro. Meses antes um acidente, duas morte e feridos...

_**Flashback ON**_

**7 meses antes**

_Uma ruiva estava parada no sinal com seu BMW, no banco carona estava um amigo, tinham por volta dos seus 16/17 anos. A moça estava com o rosto manchado pela maquiagem, que era arrastada pelas lágrimas de forma a passear por sua pele alva e serem enxugadas por suas mãos. O sinal abriu, ela acelerou o máximo que pode, queria chegar em casa o mais rápido que pudesse. Porém, naquele dia ela e seu amigo não chegariam tão cedo ao destino._

_**Flashback OFF**_

**Centro de NY**

Num apartamento viviam três adolescentes de Jersey e Iowa, além da irmã mais velha de um deles. Eram dois quartos no local. Eram pequenos, mas onde em um os adolescentes se acomodavam e no outro (menor ainda) a "adulta" ficava. Os três adolescentes tinham histórias diferentes, mas que se encontravam em alguns momentos pela amizade e também pela bolsa de estudos recebida para uma das melhores escolas particulares de NY.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Karev estava com dezessete anos e há um ano em NY. Havia perdido o pai para a prisão faziam dois meses por causa das constantes bebedeiras e outras besteiras que fazia depois de bêbado, não faria muita falta já que sua família (ele, sua irmã, irmão e sua mãe) estariam livres de um tormento, o problema seria a falta de dinheiro. Também completariam seis meses da morte de mais que uma amiga...

_**Flashback ON**_

_**Dezembro de 2009**_

_Câncer, doença na maioria das vezes silenciosa. No quarto 309 da ala de oncologia, Izzie Stevens sabia, na pele, do que se tratava. Estava em estado terminal no Hospital Central de NY. Estava na companhia das amigas, Cristina Yang, Meredith e Lexie Grey (filhas de Ellie Grey, neurocirurgiã, que mesmo com toda a sua habilidade e prestígio não conseguiu retirar o tumor cerebral causado por uma metástase de um câncer de pele) e de outros amigos que sempre esperavam na recepção, além de sua mãe e de seu namorado._

_IS: Parem com essas caras, eu não aguento mais isso. Se for para ficar por aqui, fiquem, mas me distraiam. Eu preciso saber de coisas novas e parar de pensar que estou prestes a morrer._

_Os amigos se revezavam para não deixa-la sozinha, nesse dia somente o namorado estava no quarto, os outros na lanchonete do hospital. Até que um deles entrou na quarto e chamou pelo rapaz. Quando voltou o rosto de Alex havia mudado profundamente, estava completamente em choque._

_IS: O que aconteceu? – O rapaz não queria contar, mas ela insistiu – Me diz Alex, preciso que fale. Não quero vocês me escondendo o que está acontecendo lá fora. Não é justo. _

_O rapaz explicou a situação. O melhor amigo de Izzie, George, havia dado entrada no hospital junto com Addison Montgomery, os dois foram retirados das ferragens do BMW da ruiva. _

_IS: Como ele está? O que ele estava fazendo junto com a Addison? Nós nem falamos com ela direito, só você tem intimidade com ela._

_AK: Eu não sei muito bem, mas acho que os médicos disseram que ele está fora de perigo, mas a Addie – o rapaz estava transtornado – Ela... Ela saiu da cirurgia faz alguns minutos. Parece que é alguma coisa abdominal, também teve algumas costelas quebradas, eu não sei. Os pais dela estão na Europa como sempre e o irmão na Califórnia_

_IS: Alex, fica calmo. Tudo vai correr bem._

_Algumas horas se passaram, nesse meio tempo haviam levado Omaley para ver Iz. Depois o rapaz voltou para o quarto onde deveria ficar em observação. Quando Alex e Izzie estavam sozinhos novamente, a loira resolveu falar._

_IS: George disse que Addison está em coma. Vá vê-la._

_AK: Não, eu prometi ficar com você._

_IS: Vai Alex, ela precisa de você. Eu continuo sem apreciar a presença dela, mas ela sofreu um acidente e você é amigo dela. Todo mundo precisa de alguém nessas horas, mesmo que ela esteja desacordada. Não se preocupe, eu prometo não morrer enquanto você não estiver aqui – ela sorriu brincando – Agora vai, ela precisa de você. As meninas ficam comigo, é só você chamá-las._

_Alex beijou a namorada de leve, mas ela aprofundou o beijo. Ele estanhou, mas correspondeu... Ela disse que o amava e ele também. Quando o rapaz saiu do quarto, e seguiu até o elevador, desceu para o andar onde se encontravam os amigos, percebeu uma correria, de médicos e dos próprios amigos. Viu Callie chorando nos braços de Arizona, assim como outros amigos. Ele correu na direção da que parecia mais anestesiada com tudo, Cristina._

_AK: O que aconteceu com a Addie?_

_CY: Não tem nada haver com a Montgomery, tem haver com o Omaley._

_AK: What?_

_CY: Ele morreu, Alex. Morreu_

_**Quarto 309, ala de oncologia.**_

_Izzie dormia, até que alguém entrou em seu quarto. Era George Omaley, estava vestido com a roupa do baile de primavera e com uma expressão serena no rosto._

_IS: George, você já teve alta?_

_GO: Não_

_IS: E qual o motivo para estar vestido com a roupa do baile?_

_GO: Eu vim para te buscar – George mantinha o tom calmo e esticou a mão para a amiga – Venha comigo, coloque seu vestido e arrume seu cabelo, preciso te mostrar algumas coisas._

_IS: George, para de brincar. Sabe que eu não tenho cabelo por causa da químio e que não posso sair daqui._

_GO: Tire seu lenço, levante da cama e olhe no espelho que as meninas trouxeram para você escolher os vestidos delas._

_IS: Você está brincando não é?_

_GO: Apenas faça._

_Ela obedeceu ainda desconfiada. Passou a mão pela cabeça, retirou o lenço e sentiu seus lindos cachos dourados caírem tocando a sua pele. Ela tateava os fios para ver se eram de verdade, não conseguia segurar a alegria. Omaley somente sorria pela atitude da amiga._

_GO: Levante-se e olhe-se no espelho._

_Novamente a loira obedeceu. Levantou-se ainda receosa com seu estado de saúde, mas não sentiu nenhuma tontura ou algo do tipo, quando ficou de pé. _

_IS: Onde esta o vestido?_

_GO: É só você se olhar no espelho._

_Quando Izzie olhou, não estava trajando a roupa do hospital, que a acompanhou durante meses. Estava com um lindo vestido rosa, era longo, tinha a parte de cima em um tomara que caia e a saia rodada, também usava luvas. Um típico vestido de princesa, ou mesmo comparado aos da Barbie com as quais ela brincava e sonhava ser um dia. Abaixando um pouco as luvas percebeu que não tinha mais cicatrizes. As marcas de onde as agulhas entravam tinham sumido. Levantando um pouco o olhar, percebeu seu rosto. Nada de palidez, estava linda. Sem olheiras, com seus cachos contornando o rosto. Foi então que ela percebeu que algo estava errado, nada poderia estar assim, não era possível. A não ser que..._

_IS: Eu estou morta? – ela afirmou em tom de pergunta para Omaley e em afirmação para ela mesma._

_GO: Yes_

_A visão de Isobel ficou um pouco turva, ela esfregou os olhos. George a segurou para não cair e quando ela recuperou a visão tudo ficou claro. Os médicos em volta dela tentavam reanima-la sem sucesso, sua mãe chorava, assim como Alex. Carregaram em 100...200...300 e mesmo assim o medidor de batimentos não se manifestava. _

__TUUUUUUUUUU__

_Ela estava morta, e agora não conseguia segurar o choro. Ver Alex, sua mãe naquele estado estava machucando-a demais. George a tirou do quarto, passou pelos amigos que também choravam e a levou para a frente de um quarto de CTI._

_IS: Por que estamos aqui, é o seu quarto? Por que me trouxe aqui?_

_GO: Não é meu quarto, não estou em mais nenhum quarto. _

_IS: What?_

_A amiga de George raciocinou mais uma vez, era muita informação ao mesmo tempo._

_IS: OMG, se eu consigo falar com você, o quê?_

_GO: Eu também morri – o amigo falava sempre no mesmo tom de calma. Mas Iz não reagiu da mesma forma._

_IS: Não, não é possível...Você estava vivo, eu falei com _

_GO: Há dois dias, quando eu falei com você. Eu fiquei em observação no hospital, mas entrei em choque, eles não conseguiram reverter meu estado. Estava com hemorragia interna e ninguém percebeu – George mudou o tom de voz pela primeira vez – Acho que era hora de eu ir. Se não teriam percebido... Queria ter me despedido deles também, foi complicado quando percebi que estava sozinho aqui. Ver meus pais chorando junto com meus irmãos não foi nada legal, mas me pediram para esperar._

_IS: Quem pediu para você esperar?_

_GO: Foi ELE – o rapaz fechou os olhos - Disse que mais alguém viria, e que esse alguém teria uma missão com ele – George apontou para a cama da ruiva._

_IS: Addison?__ – Izzie reconhece a garota._

_GO: Yes. __Ela está sentada bem do lado dela, você pode vê-la agora._

_A loira olhou novamente, e agora via a ruiva sentada na poltrona com um bebê no colo._

_IS: De quem é aquele bebê? É dela? OMG, é dela e do Derek? – Iz aumenta a velocidade da fala, deixando Omaley tonto com tantas perguntas._

_GO: Hei, hei, hei... Calma ai. O bebê é dela, quando sofreu o acidente estava grávida, mas a criança não resistiu. Não é filha do Derek, é do Mark. Mas isso não importa, ela tem que voltar, tem que sair do coma e você precisa convencê-la._

_IS: Me? Mas eu nem falava com ela. O que posso falar para ela._

_GO: Vai logo Iz, o tempo dela está acabando. E você vai saber o que falar_

_Stevens tocou a maçaneta para entrar no quarto, mas antes de forçar a mesma ela teve uma ideia._

_IS: Nós somos tipo fantasmas?_

_GO: Mais ou menos isso._

_IS: Então eu posso atravessar paredes – Isobel conclui passando pela parede do quarto e arrancando risadas do amigo que a segui – Cool! – ela riu também, o que chamou atenção da ruiva._

_AM: Izzie? – Montgomery estava surpresa _

_IS: Yes, eu e o George morremos. Na verdade só saímos dos nossos corpos, já que ainda estamos aqui. Somos como fantasmas... – Izzie estava começando a achar hilária a ideia de ser um fantasma. Addison riu._

_AM: Já conhece minha filha? Ela é linda, eu estava só com quatro meses quando sofremos o acidente, mas quando vim para cá ela estava assim. _

_Os dois amigos olhavam a garota com o bebê, e o sentimento era de pena._

_IS: Você sabe o motivo dela estar assim, é formada._

_AM: George me explicou, eu sei que preciso voltar. Mesmo não querendo... Eu quero ficar com a Amy – a ruiva sorriu – É uma forma carinhosa de chama-la. Amélia, esse é o nome dela._

_IS: É um nome bonito, mas... _

_AM: Eu não quero deixa-la sozinha, ou mesmo ficar sozinha. Ela é minha filha, e minha mãe mesmo estando longe sempre me disse que uma mãe nunca abandona os filhos._

_GO: Nesse caso é necessário, Addie. E você tem pessoas esperando por você._

_IS: Alex é uma delas._

_Os olhos de Addison embaçam como os de Izzie e George, revelando a cena que está acontecendo fora do mundo real._

_IS: Hello – ela acena para o céu - Será que dá para mostrar as coisas sem embaçar a minha vista? – ela olha para cima._

_O quarto estava vazio, a não ser pelo corpo de Montgomery e de Alex que dormia vestido de preto na poltrona ao lado da cama. Ele segurava uma das mãos de Addie. A ruiva observou o rapaz, sentou na cama ao lado de seu corpo tocou em seu próprio rosto e viu os medidores de batimentos aumentarem, viu também que tinha tubos ajudando-a a respirar. Isobel se aproximou da ruiva e tocou seu ombro._

_IS: No começo eu me revoltei por estar aqui, queria estar com eles, com ele. Porém não foi meu destino. No pouco tempo que estou aqui, as coisas de ruim que passei vão sumindo, mas lá. Eles precisam de apoio para seguir em frente, e você ainda pode fazer isso. Alguém que estar por vir, vai ser uma grande amizade para você... As pessoas de lá vão suprir a sua perder. E agora falando do Alex, ele não merece perder outra pessoa. Já está sofrendo demais... Que tal fazermos um acordo – Addison tira o olhar de seu corpo e olha para Stevens – Você volta para cuidar do Alex, e eu prometo que cuido da Amy._

_AM: No, você disse que as dores somem. Eu quero ficar aqui, com ela._

_GO: Addison, você está ficando sem tempo. Precisa voltar! Você vai volta a ver a Amy na sua vida, ela vai voltar. Talvez um pouco diferente, mas vai saber que é ela. Mas agora precisa voltar._

_IS: Precisa voltar e cuidar do Alex. Please – A loira implorou._

_AM: Ok – Addison chorava ao olhar seu bebê – I love you Amélia Montgomery, nunca vou esquecer de você. Te vejo daqui uns anos, talvez._

_Ela entregou a criança no colo de Izzie e pediu somente com o olhar para que cuidasse de sua filha, se despediu dos seus dois "anjos", sentou na maca onde estava seu corpo e sentiu uma forte dor, o que a fez desmaiar._

_Os batimentos de Addison aumentaram, ela tentava respirar, mas não conseguia. Algo estava lhe impedindo, ela abriu os olhos. Alex estava dormindo na poltrona ao seu lado, então ela o alcançou e apertou seu ombro com força. O rapaz acordou assustado... Chamou pelo nome da ruiva e logo em seguida correu aos médicos para ajudá-la._

_Eles a desintubaram, mas ela ainda não conseguia falar direito. Os tubos causaram algumas contusões leves que seriam revertidas em breve._

_Alex e Addison finalmente ficaram sozinhos, e contrariando os conselhos médicos ela tentou falar._

_AM: I'm sorry about Izzie.__Ela amava muito você._

_AK: Não tente falar, precisa descansar. Não sabe o quão feliz estou por você ter acordado._

_AM: Eu preciso descansar mais um pouco._

_**Flashback OFF**_


	3. Chapter 3

Além de Alex, no apartamento também havia Remy Hadley House, assim como Karev, tinha bolsa de estudos e também estava na faixa de 16/17 anos. Perdeu a família muito cedo, e com oito anos, foi morar com os tios (pais de Greg e Annabell). Sua mãe e seu irmão mais velho morreram com Huntington e seu pai por problemas de coração. Seu dilema era se teria ou não o gene da doença que fez sua mãe morrer.

_**Flashback ON**_

_**7 meses atrás**_

_A garotinha estava dormindo, quando escutou os gritos da mãe que vinham do quarto de casal. Ela levantou e foi correndo ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela só tinha quatro anos._

_Outra noite e mais gritos, ela não queria se lembrar da cena. Não queria escutar aquilo... Seu travesseiro era seu maior companheiro, ficava sobre sua cabeça o tempo que fosse necessário. Ela só tinha cinco anos._

_Ela correu para o quarto do irmão, refúgio para aquele terror ele a distraia como podia. Ela só tinha seis anos._

_Não, ela gritava... Mas eles tinham ido e ela só tinha... Sete, Oito, Nove... Onze... Catorze... Dezesseis._

_GH: Wake up, Remy... 13. Foi outro pesadelo, fica calma._

_Hadley estava tendo pesadelos há semanas, aquilo estava lhe perturbando mais que o normal._

_RH: Greg, eu preciso fazer o exame._

_**6 meses atrás**_

_Ela havia feito o exame há dois dias, receberia o resultado hoje, mas ainda não tinha certeza se queria descobrir._

_Estavam no laboratório, Greg havia pego o exame como a irmã mais nova havia pedido. A família estava reunida, sentados nas confortáveis poltronas, em um canto do estabelecimento._

_RH: Eu não quero morrer – Remy dizia sem emoção e olhando para uma das paredes branca do local_

_GH: Hei, você é a 13ª dessa geração House. Você tem sorte. 13 é um número de sorte._

_RH: Ah é, considerando que minha mãe e meu irmão mais velho morreram de uma doença genética que eu posso ter, e meu pai ter morrido do coração. É, acho que tenho muita sorte._

_AH: Calem a boca – a irmã mais velha interrompe os menores – Remy, você não precisa abrir agora ou pode nunca abrir. Você pode escolher não abrir e assim não se preocupar com o tempo, se algo não estiver certo._

_GH: Ou você pode abrir agora, eu aconselho a fazer isso, e ir atrás de tratamento. Eu andei lendo sobre a doença, eles estão testando algo novo em Houston._

_RH: Eu não sei, vou abrir quando... Quando eu tiver certeza do que quero._

_GH: Mas quanto mais rápido você buscar o tratamento, se algo estiver errado, você vai ter mais chances de cura._

_AH: Não a pressione, Greg – Annabelle repreende o rapaz_

_GH: Isso é burrice, se não queria saber o resultado... Então qual o motivo para ter pedido pelo exame? _

_**Três dias depois**_

_13, como Greg chamava a Remy, estava sentada em sua cama. Havia acabado de chegar do colégio. Somente House estava em casa, mas na sala vendo Desperate Housewives na televisão. Alex estava com Addie no hospital, ela ainda se recuperava da cirurgia e do tempo que havia ficado em coma. Ela poderia estar preocupada com mil e uma fofocas da escola... Como Derek e Meredith juntos, sua ex-namorada, Arizona, assumindo o relacionamento com Callie ou mesmo com Robert Chase. Em dois meses o garoto conseguiu mexer com ela – ela sabia que com ele poderiam ter alguma coisa, mas não queria começar nada enquanto não soubesse o resultado daquele exame. Não queria ver o rapaz sofrendo como Alex quando perdeu Izzie, ela estava vendo o quanto ele ainda não estava bem. O que mais amenizava esses sentimentos no garoto era estar cuidando de Montgomery._

_Ela abriu a gaveta que ficava na parte inferior do beliche, e pegou aquele envelope. Ficou ali por algumas horas, ainda estava confusa. Precisava saber o resultado, mas estava com medo, aquilo mudaria toda a sua vida._

_GH: Isso não vai mudar a sua vida, só vai acabar com uma aflição a mais. Sua vida mudou no momento em que soube que poderia ter a mesma doença que sua mãe._

_Seu "irmão", Gregory, entrou tirando as falsas expectativas sobre o que ela pensava assim que entrou no quarto. Era incrível como ele sabia o que ela estava pensando. Poderiam não ser irmãos de sangue, mas a convivência entre os dois era muito significativa. Sabiam exatamente o que o outro estava sentindo, planejando. Ninguém poderia dizer que não eram irmãos de verdade. Já que o sangue às vezes não diz nada. Eram poucas as pessoas que House tinha esse tipo de entrosamento._

_RH: Eu estou com medo._

_GH: Acha que eu também não estou com medo, acho que mais do que você._

_Na cabeça de House, passava tudo o que estava acontecendo nos últimos meses. Seus amigos não estavam numa maré muito boa... Primeiro a doença de Izzie, depois o acidente de George e Addie, a morte do primeiro e o coma da segunda, e ainda logo depois a morte da loira que estava em estado terminal. A briga com seus pais também não era bom sinal, os limites entre ele e o pai estavam acabados... Sabia que não era seu pai de verdade._

_GH: Eu estou aqui com você, vou sempre estar. Eu sou seu irmão não sou?_

_RH: Ok – ela deu um sorriso amarelo._

_A morena abriu devagar o envelope, correu os olhos por todo o papel e no canto final estava o que ela mais temia._

_RH: É POSITIVO _

_Ela não chorou, não conseguia. Era muita coisa para pensar, todas as imagens de sua mãe ficaram visíveis em sua mente... Estava a ponto de surtar, quando sentiu um abraço daquele que dizia nunca abraçar. Ele não falou apenas ficou ali, como se fosse um instinto, não havia o que dizer._

_**8 de Junho de 2010**_

_Remy Hadley House, estava terminando de arrumar as malas, embarcaria a noite. Haviam demorado, mas conseguiram o tratamento em Houston... Era experimental, mas haviam tido 83% de cura nos que foram tratados. Annabelle a irmã mais velha que seria médica acompanharia a mais nova. Tirando a família e Alex, ninguém sabia da notícia. 13 não havia nem se quer contado às amigas ou a Chase, não queria que soubessem se o tratamento não desse certo. Seria uma forma de defesa para as pessoas não a tratarem diferente ou mesmo sentirem pena._


	4. Chapter 4

**20 de Junho de 2010**

Depois de não manter uma conversa plausível com os pais durante o almoço, Addison resolveu andar pelo bairro – Já que estava proibida de dirigir sozinha depois do acidente. As férias estavam acabando, estava de volta de Iowa, onde tinha acompanhado Alex por uma semana. O rapaz resolveu completar o mês por lá e matar mais as saudades dos irmãos e da mãe. Ela estava evitando falar com alguns e entre eles o ex.

Mas Derek tentava falar com a ex-namorada, insistia em pedir desculpas e tentar de novo uma amizade com ela. E foi quando ela estava passando pela porta da casa do rapaz, que era na sua rua. Ele estava lavando seu carro quando a viu e a impediu de tentar caminhar. Mais atrás o melhor amigo dele, Mark que o ajudava ficou observando a cena.

DS: Addie

AM: Não me chame de Addie, não somos mais namorados e muito menos amigos. Deixa-me em paz.

DS: Não, você vai me escutar.

AM: Ok – ela parou e decidiu encarar o garoto.

DS: Desculpa-me por ter te deixado nervosa daquele jeito no dia do acidente. Eu me sinto culpado por você e pelo George.

AM: Não se sinta culpado, se for com isso que te preocupa. Foi uma fatalidade, o sinal estava aberto para mim. Mesmo estando com os hormônios alterados por causa da gravidez, eu não havia perdido o bom senso. O carro que bateu avançou o sinal do cruzamento.

DS: O quê? Você estava grávida? Você estava esperando um filho meu e não me disse.

AM: Eu não iria dizer que estava grávida, porque eu não iria tê-la. Porque não era seu, mas depois que você terminou comigo daquele jeito eu tinha mudado de ideia. Você ficou quase seis meses sem me dar atenção, sem me fazer um carinho. Não me dava um único beijo decente. Quando fazíamos amor, eu sabia que não estava pensando em mim, só pensava na Meredith. Quando você ia embora eu chorava no meu quarto, SOZINHA. Você não percebia isso. Um dia eu cansei e depois do meu último aniversário, onde você não apareceu, eu... então.

DS: Alex?

AM: No, Alex é meu amigo, droga – Ela virou o rosto, estava mais mexida com Karev nos últimos tempos, mas sabia que os dois não estavam preparados para relacionamento depois do acidente ou da morte dos amigos – Eu não tenho que discutir isso com você

DS: Foi o Karev, como ele teve coragem de dormir com você enquanto a Iz estava no hospital.

AM: Eu já te falei, não era dele. Ninguém sabia disso até hoje, nem mesmo meus pais.

DS: Então, era de quem? Me fala Addie, por favor.

Addison se sentou no meio fio da rua, colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e respirou fundo.

AM: Por quê?

Derek se sentou ao lado da ruiva, e acariciou suas costas.

DS: Eu me importo com você?

AM: Nos últimos meses não pareceu.

DS: Me desculpa

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, estavam esperando que tivessem coragem para falar novamente. Um pouco longe dali, Mark estava apreensivo, sabia que Addie poderia contar algo. E sabia que Derek, provavelmente, nunca o perdoaria. Poderia estar prestes a perder uma amizade. O único problema era que ele gostava de Addison, mas não conseguiu deixar sua fama de lado. Ele observou os dois se levantarem e começarem a caminhar.

AM: Eu não sei Der, eu não sei quem era o pai da minha filha. Sim, deve estar pensando que sou uma piranha. Digamos que pode ter sido isso, eu estava magoada.

Ela correu dali, não queria mais escutar. Addison sabia que estava mentindo, mas não queria causar problemas para Sloan. Ela tinha certeza que a amizade do rapaz com Derek era muito importante.

Andando de volta para sua casa, percebeu um caminhão de mudanças para a casa ao lado da sua. Duas meninas saiam do carro junto com o que pareciam ser os pais.

Quando um dos adultos viu Addison, andou até ela. A mesma estranhou e recuou um pé.

JC: Você é a filha dos Forbes – Addie balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Eles estão em casa? Sou um amigo de faculdade do seu pai.

Os pais de Addison estavam saindo de casa no momento em que a filha conversava com o amigo. Logo o pai reconheceu Jacob, e desceu do carro. Com isso as três adolescentes foram apresentadas. A mais velha tinha a mesma idade de Addie... Era branca, de olhos verdes meio azulados, rosto fino e os cabelos eram negros longos com cachos abertos. Já a mais nova, que tinha um ano de diferença, era um pouco maior que a outra irmã, olhos castanhos assim como o cabelo, que era liso.

Os pais largaram as irmãs sozinhas e resolveram conversar dentro da casa dos Cuddy.

JuC: Lis, eu quero voltar para Fargo. Eu não gosto daqui

AM: Woul, Dakota do Norte?

LC: Sim, não nascemos lá. Julie nasceu no Texas e eu em Nevada, meu pai viajou um pouco por causa do trabalho, mas disse que agora ficará em NY.

JuC: Eu vou para o meu quarto, vou ligar para o Bob.

LC: Então vai – Julie deixou as mais velhas sozinhas – Ela não tira essa ideia de voltar para Dakota, foi onde passamos mais tempo.

AM: Quanto tempo?

LC: Três anos e meio – Lisa percebeu o rosto de espanto da ruiva – Eu disse que meu pai viaja – Ela Sorriu

AM: It's ok. Eu sei como é isso, mas pelo menos você convive mais com seus pais. É melhor viajar com eles, do que largar uma filha de 15 anos sozinha em casa. Quando tinha meu irmão tudo bem, mas agora... Prefiro dormir na casa dos empregados, a ficar sozinha em casa.

LC: Você está brincando, você vive em NY. Não tem que ficar refazendo a sua vida em cada lugar que passa, perder amigos... Foram muitas despedidas. Papai disse que essa será a ultima vez que nos mudaremos. Porém daqui a mais ou menos um ano e meio estarei em Ann Arbor.

AM: Michigan University?

LC: Yes, um dos melhores cursos de medicina no país.

AM: Medicina também, isso é interessante. Mas eu pensei em Stanford, Harvard ou Hopkins, mas Michigan é uma das minhas opções também. Aliás, qualquer uma de boa qualidade para eu sair de NY. Eu gosto daqui, mas quero ver novos lugares. Então, onde vocês vão estudar o resto do ano.

LC: Eu vou para o Lionel School. E minha irmã não quis ir para lá, escolheu outro... Eu não me lembro do nome.

AM: Sério, então vamos estudar juntas – a ruiva sorriu – Que tal sair comigo e uns amigos hoje, últimos dias de férias, então? O que acha?

LC: Claro

O telefone de Addie toca, era Gregory House.

AM: Hey, G man. Sim, eu vou... Será que posso levar mais alguém... No, é garota. Acho que sim. Não, não mudei de time... Desculpa por terminar com suas expectativas, mas é só uma nova colega. Eu não sei, só depende dela. Ok, não precisa... Callie e Arizona virão nos buscar, já tinha combinado. Eu não mudei de time, House. Bye, te vejo mais tarde – a colegial desligou o I-phone – Só precisa escolher a roupa, comer alguma coisa, saímos daqui a duas horas.

LC: Paramos para comer no caminho, eu só vou me arrumar então.

AM: Ok. Acha que vai ter horário para voltar?

LC: No, meus pais confiam em mim e qualquer coisa pago um hotel com o cartão.

AM: Sure. Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem


	5. Chapter 5

As quatro garotas estavam no carro, Arizona dirigia. As meninas repassavam as regras de sobrevivência entre os amigos para Lisa.

AR: E a última coisa, e mais importante, não se meta com Gregory House

AM, CT: Yep

CT: Ele tem aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, é bom de cama. Ele é um cara legal, mas não espere nada em relação a cavalheirismo ou ficar com uma garota só. Ele e Sloan são companheiros de galinhagem. Eu nunca os vi namorando.

AR: Como sabe que ele é bom de cama?

CT: Antes de conhecer você eu só tinha ficado com uma mulher, então sim, eu dormi com o House. Porém você dormiu com a irmã dele, então não tem o direito de falar nada.

AR: Você sempre joga isso na minha cara, e eu sempre digo que eu não dormi com a Hadley. Mesmo ficando um tempo com ela.

CT: Ok, eu acredito.

AM: Garotas, vocês vão assustar a Lisa.

LC: Não, estou bem. Mas é muita informação, prefiro chegar ao local e ver o que rola.

Chegaram à casa de House, Cameron abriu a porta. Lá já estavam Sloan, Derek e Meredith, Cristina além de Lexie, Jimmy e Alisson (sempre na cola de Greg).

Todos olhavam para Cuddy, era como se ela naquele momento fosse um bicho fora d'água. Mas um olhar chamou a atenção da garota, um rapaz tomava uma cerveja e a fitava de cima a baixo. Ele sorriu e ela devolveu o sorriso e o olhar, mas foi tirada do transe quando uma loira lhe chamou e cochichou algo no seu ouvido. Era Alisson, ela tinha percebido o olhar de House para a garota. Ele se aproximou das duas.

AC: Não chegue perto do Greguizinho, ele meu – Alisson encarava a garota nova

LC: Oh, é seu namorado... sorry, não sabia – Greg chegou e ouviu a conversa

GH: Eu não sou seu namorado dela – ele se dirigiu a morena – Allison, já disse que as vezes que ficamos foi só diversão, deixa de ser chiclete garota.

AC: Quando você tiver o que quer dessa dai, me procura... Sabe que sempre volta para mim.

Cameron se afastou ainda olhando os dois. No outro canto da sala as três acompanhantes de Cuddy lamentavam o que viria a acontecer. E riam de como era a ironia.

LC: Então você é o Greguizinho – ela provocou

GH: Se você quiser, mas eu prefiro G man ou Greg, ou House.

LC: Eu gosto de House

GH: Agora, você sabe meu nome, mas você não me disse o seu.

LC: Lisa Cuddy – eles apertaram as mãos. E Greg lhe deu uma garrafa de cerveja.

GH: Eu gosto da sua bunda, ela é grande – ele falava com a maior naturalidade e se curvando para ter melhor visão.

LC: Thank you. Eu sei que minha bunda é maravilhosa e grande, mas eu vou para ali falar com a Addison.

Ela dispensou o rapaz, andou até as que seriam novas amigas. Que riam da cara de House.

GH: Eu sabia Addie, você mudou de time e trouxe uma nova coleguinha.

AM: Eu não mudei de time G Man. Se eu mudar alguma vez na vida de time, será o primeiro a saber, eu prometo.

GH: Mas e a sua coleguinha?

Lisa virou-se para ele, o mesmo sabia como provocar também. E gostava de jogar com as pessoas.

LC: Eu gosto de homens.

GH: Então vamos sentar e converse comigo, sem pressão. Só conversar – Greg abriu os braços tentando mostrar as "boas" intenções.

LC: Ok

House colocou uma das mãos envolta da cintura de Lisa, ela acabou deixando o contato continuar. Eles sentaram em alguns puffs jogados no canto da sala do apartamento.

GH: Então? Sei lá, o que está achando da cidade?

LC: Eu ainda não vi muita coisa, as meninas passaram pelo Central Perk. Estávamos perto de um café ai tomamos shake antes de chegar aqui. Mas só isso, eu cheguei hoje por isso não conheço muita coisa além do que vi na internet ou assistindo FRIENDS e Sex and City.

GH: Eu gosto de Friends, é a melhor comédia já feita. Ainda mais pelas mulheres.

LC: Eu acho que o Joey é lindo, Matt Lee Blanc. Eu gosto dele, pena que tá sumido.

GH: Nem tá, estava fazendo uma série inglesa eu acho. Eu não sei direito... Hãn, você gosta de música?

LC: Quem não gosta?

GH: Tem louco para tudo, mas deixa eu adivinhar o que ouve... Lady Gaga, Kate Perry, Justin Bieber.

LC: Eu não gosto do Bieber, não gosto do estilo de dele. Eu escuto elas, mas prefiro ColdPlay e Lifehouse.

GH: Música de corno e dor de cotovelo.

LC: Aff, não escutei isso – ela riu – Mas se quer realmente saber, eu gosto de AC/DC... Guns N'Rose.

GH: Aee, agora você esta falando a minha língua.

LC: E você, do que gosta? – ela deu a última golada na cerveja.

GH: Eu gosto do que disse, mas eu amo Jazz e não conta isso que eu vou te contar agora para ninguém – ele chegou próximo ao ouvido dela e sussurrou causando um certo nervoso em Cuddy – Eu gosto de Lady Gaga, tenho todas as músicas no I-pod - garota não conseguiu se controlar e riu – Hei, não ria – ele sorriu também.

LC: I'm sorry, é que foi meio que fora do comum.

GH: Quer mais cerveja?

LC: Não, uma já esta de bom tamanho. Eu não sou muito de beber, prefiro uma água se for buscar alguma coisa mesmo.

GH: Eu gosto disso, prefere se manter sobrea.

Greg se afastou em direção a geladeira, percebeu que Derek puxou Addison antes dela conseguir chegar para falar com ele.

AM: Você esta me machucando – ela tentou se soltar, mas ele a puxou para um dos quartos da casa e trancou a porta. A empurrou bruscamente na cama, enquanto ele ficava de pé e novamente a indagava.

DS: Quem era o pai do bebê, Addison?

AM: Eu já disse que isso não convêm mais ao seu respeito. Você não acha estranho estar trancado comigo em um quarto enquanto sua namorada está lá fora?

DS: Apenas me diga, quem era?

AM: Eu já disse a você. Não sei.

DS: É mentira, eu conheço você, não é um qualquer. Se dormiu com alguém além de mim, foi alguém próximo.

AM: Como pode ter tanta certeza, tinham vários amigos de faculdade do meu irmão por aqui e você lembra que eles ficaram por aqui por umas duas semanas. E nessas duas semanas você só veio aqui em casa umas duas vezes.

DS: Eu estava terminando o trabalho do Neion.

AM: Com a Meredith

DS: E a Cristina e George.

AM: Derek, please stop do this. Eu quero mais falar sobre isso, você não sabe como eu me sinto relembrando tudo isso.

DS: Eu tenho o direito de saber.

AM: Stop

Addison colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Fechou os olhos com tanta força e por um bom tempo que nem percebeu a saída do ex-namorado e a entrada de Meredith, o que com certeza não tinha explicação. E quando ela abriu os olhos recebeu a surpresa. A garota de cabelos aloirados estava sentada na cama a sua frente.

MG: Achei que nunca abriria os olhos.

AM: O quê está fazendo aqui?

MG: Eu passei pela frente do quarto voltando do banheiro, quando vi o Derek saindo daqui nervoso. Não quis falar comigo, ai resolvi olhar e dai você estava aqui de olhos fechados e com as mãos nos ouvidos. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas...

AM: Mas o quê? – ela foi ríspida – Cuidado com ele, pode te decepcionar depois de um tempo.

Uma Addison amargurada deixou o quarto e foi para a sala sentar-se com os amigos, Sloan a observava de longe e próximo dali House e Cuddy continuavam a conversa, e também de longe Alisson os fitava ciumentamente.

LC: Ela está nos secando desde que cheguei.

GH: Daqui a pouco você acostuma, ela tem sérios problemas comigo. Não consegue me esquecer, ninguém consegue depois deu beijar ou fazer serviço completo.

LC: Nossa, bom para elas. E coitada delas... Agora, mudando de assunto você gosta de que tipo de filmes?

GH: Isso é um convite. Se for, considere aceito.

LC: Hei, talvez se torne um convite. Tudo depende da sua resposta.

GH: Pra nossa idade pode ser um gosto peculiar, mas eu sou assim. Esse é meu charme, você gosta? – ela só riu – I like Tarantino na atualidade, mas também adoro o eterno Hitchcock.

LC: Eu já assisti alguns filmes dele. Janela Indiscreta, Psicose e tem outro... É uma comédia num tom mais, como eu posso dizer. É humor negro.

GH: The Trouble With Harry.

LC: Yes, é esse sim. É diferente das outras propostas dele, mas é ótimo.

GH: Você percebe que os filmes de hoje parecem uma refilmagem com diálogos e outros modificados. Janela indiscreta parece um filme recente sobre um garoto que fica preso em casa por causa da policia e tem um treco com a vizinha, e acaba que o vizinho é realmente um assassino.

LC: Uhum, você viu Marnie?

GH: Ainda não, esse é o convite – ele a olha sorrindo.

LC: Eu comprei em um loja de conveniência quando meu pai resolveu parar para abastecer e comer algo. Se quiser assistir...

GH: Eu já disse que pode considerar seus convites aceitos. E agora com o Hitch no meio, pode considerar mais do que aceito. Mas pode ficar calma que ele não vai atrapalhar em nada nosso provável caso tórrido que acontecerá em breve.

LC: Ok, não precisa demorar tanto. Achei que iria tentar me beijar meia hora atrás. Gosto de conversas, mas também gosto de beijos. Eu acho que vou beber mais um pouco de água.

Ela tentou levantar, mas ele a segurou e puxou-a de volta, agora para o seu colo. Ela riu e seus rostos ficaram próximos.

LC: Só deixo você me beijar aqui, se prometer que ela – referia-se a Allison – Não vai me matar, depois disso.

GH: Eu não posso prometer isso, mas eu acho que posso te confortar antes da sua morte com meus beijos.

Os dois riram e acabaram se beijando. Cameron jogou a garrafa de cerveja que bebia longe, quase acertou Meredith que voltava para a sala. A loira encarou pesadamente House e Cuddy e depois saiu batendo a porta fortemente.

**Mais tarde**

Quase todos tinham ido embora, só estavam na casa Addison, Sloan , Lisa e Greg. Estavam vendo um filme, quando a morena precisou ir ao banheiro, na saída do mesmo foi surpreendida pelo rapaz de olhos azuis.

LC: Hei – ele estava bem próximo dela.

GH: Você é realmente linda, e sabe disso – ele acariciou o rosto da moça com seu polegar.

Não demorou muito e eles se beijaram. Ele a prensou contra a parede, o ar fez falta e eles se soltaram. Continuaram se olhando e não demorou muito para os beijos recomeçarem. Greg enfiou a mão por dentro da blusa da garota e soltou seu sutiã, tendo livre acesso aos seios dela, que gemeu com o contato.

Aos beijos o rapaz a conduziu para o quarto da irmã mais velha, o único com cama de casal. Deitou-a sobre a cama e antes de voltar a ela, retirou sua camisa e calça. Greg agora vestia somente sua boxer e se deixava levar... Tanto que ele retirou a bata que ela usava, e como o sutiã era estilo nadador e já estava aberto, só teve que deixa-lo cair pelos braços e assim expor a garota.

GH: Você tem seios lindos, parecem perfeitos.

Ele beijava o pescoço da garota, até abocanhar um dos seios e dar-lhes pequenas mordidas. Cuddy estava se sentindo fora de si. House roçou sua região contra o short da menina, estava claramente excitado. Ele a queria, mas percebeu que ela ainda estava de short jeans. Então abriu o primeiro botão da bermuda que ela usava, desceu o fecho e deslizou a peça pelas pernas dela. Mas isso fez a menina enrijecer, parecia que tinha ficado tensa, ele retirou a box e colocou uma das camisinhas que havia deixado sobre a cama e logo voltou para cima dela.

GH: Relaxa

LC: Euuu pre...ciso falar umaaa coisa... – ele afastou as pernas da garota, beijou suas coxas fazendo-a soltar alguns gemidos.

GH: Que você é escandalosa no sexo, eu gosto disso.

LC: Não soooou, hum escandalosa, eu acho – ele tocou o clitóris da adolescente por baixo da roupa íntima, e também sentiu que ela estava extremamente molhada. Ele começou a descer a última peça dela. Foi então que ela fechou as pernas.

GH: O que foi? – ele voltou para beija-la nos lábios.

LC: Eu preciso que seja gentil, porque... Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

House congelou ao escuta-la dizer que era virgem, nunca tinha feito isso antes. Sempre procurava saber se a menina era antes de partir para alguma coisa, ele sabia que a primeira vez para uma garota, teria que ser "confortável". Ele então saiu de perto dela e levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Deixando a garota assustada e nervosa.

LC: Me desculpa por não ter dito isso antes – ela levantou e começou a recolher as roupas, mas Greg a parou.

GH: Você realmente quer fazer isso, e comigo? – ele a olhou nos olhos.

LC: Yes – ela disse sinceramente, mesmo sabendo que tinham se conhecido aquela noite – Eu não sei por que, ou o porque ser com um cara que acabei de conhecer. Eu só quero que seja com você.

GH: Então senta-se na cama e feche os olhos, não diga nada... Apenas confie em mim, mesmo sendo difícil – ele sorriu, fazendo-a ter a mesma reação.

Cuddy obedeceu, sentou-se na cama, de costas para ele. Ainda enrolada no lençol. Enquanto isso, o rapaz abriu uma das gavetas da irmã, sabia que ali ela guardava velas. Ele acendeu algumas, com um fósforo que estava no mesmo lugar. Apagou as luzes, ligou o som, colocou um dos CD's do Lifehouse que a irmã tinha. E logo depois se sentou na cama. Beijou o pescoço da garota e pediu para ela abrir os olhos e virar-se.

LC: Thank you

GH: Olhe para mim – ele ordenou, e então como depois de sair do banheiro momentos antes, ele tocou seu rosto – Você é realmente perfeita, é linda e eu não estou falando isso só por estar aqui. Conversamos a noite toda, o que é raro para mim... Eu quero que isso seja realmente especial para você.

Agora foi ela que o beijou, House foi carinhoso. De forma calma ele começou a se juntar a ela, mas a mesma reclamou em sinal de dor.

GH: Me desculpa, eu sei que deve doer no início. Se quiser que eu pare é só falar – ele disse ainda olhando para ela, que consentiu. Ele entrou, e a garota fechou os olhos e soltou algumas lágrimas.

**Na sala de House**

Addison e Sloan estavam sentados no sofá, cada um de um lado. Ela sabia que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Estava com medo dele falar algo, e foi o que ele fez.

MS: Por que não me contou sobre o bebê? Eu sei que só dormiu comigo Addie. E o que ele fez contigo, mas cedo aqui.

AM: Ele quer que eu conte quem é o pai e eu ia te contar depois que o Derek terminou comigo. Eu só fui impedida pelo acidente e por estar em coma – o tom de ironia perpetuou na última frase, e Mark a olhou sério – Ok, eu a perdi, não achei que seria obrigada a contar depois disso.

MS: Era uma menina?

AM: Eu perguntei ao médico – Addie baixou o olhar – Era uma menina, eu ia chama-la de Amy – ela sorriu.

MS: Como conseguiu esconder isso por quatro meses? Como ninguém desconfiou?

AM: Depois daquela noite, eu dormi uma vez com ele quando estava com uns dois meses. Parecia só que estava acima do peso, mas quando foi tomando forma eu comecei a usar roupas mais largas. Meus pais não estavam em casa, e isso tornou as coisas mais fáceis.

MS: Eu não sei como, mas eu acho que poderia ser um bom pai – ele olhou para o teto, mas percebeu que a ruiva o fitava – O quê, não acredita?

AM: Eu sei que poderia, por trás desse galinha existe um grade cara.

MS: Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Os dois se aproximaram. Sloan a abraçou, mas não com conotação sexual, apenas como amigos. Ele sabia que nunca poderiam ter alguma coisa.

MS: Você não acha que aqueles dois estão demorando muito?

AM: Se ela quis

MS: Addie pelo jeito daquela garota eu sei que ela é virgem. Eu identifico virgens, eu sabia que era virgem quando começou a namorar o Derek. Você sabe o quanto a primeira vez é importante para uma garota.

AM: Eu sei. Ok, detector de virgens ambulantes. O que isso tem haver...

Um telefone começa a tocar, os dois da sala procuram ver se eram os seus, mas o som vinha da bolça de Lisa.

AM: O quê, o que eu faço com isso? – Addie havia pegado o telefone da colega e visto o que estava escrito na tela.

MS: Eu que sei, você conhece ela a mais tempo que eu. Você atende... Até porque eu sou homem.

AM: Machista, eu só conheço ela há algumas horas.

MS: Não é isso, sabe o quanto essa garota vai ouvir quando um garoto atender ao telefone dela e conversar com seus pais. Tipo, já esta de madrugada... E estava de tarde quando chegaram.

AM: Ok, eu faço isso.

MS: Diz que ela foi ao banheiro. Sei lá...

Addison atendeu o I-phone de Lisa, estava extremamente nervosa com a situação. O que iria falar... "Hi, aqui é a Addison. A Lisa não pode atender, já que possivelmente esta perdendo a virgindade neste momento." Ela estava pensando em milhares de respostas, quando escutou a do que parecia ser o pai de Lisa.

_AM: Hi, SrºCuddy. Aqui é a Addison, filha do seu Thomas Forbes. Você quer falar com a Lisa né, então ela está meio que ocupada... não – Addie soltava risos nervosos – Ela esta no banheiro... Nós vamos dormir na casa da minha amiga mesmo, essa hora é complicado para sair para hotel. Eu sei, ela liga para você quando estivermos saindo daqui, podemos ir de metrô amanhã. Tudo bem Sr. Cuddy... Eu conheço a cidade, não tem como me perder. Qualquer coisa nós ligamos... Até amanhã Sr. Cuddy, boa noite para o senhor também._

Addie desligou o telefone e se jogou no sofá, Mark caiu da gargalhada e se sentou ao seu lado.

AM: Ela precisa ligar para o pai... Pediu para ligar, se não ligar tenho certeza que vai dar problema.

MS: Eram 10:30 p.m. quando entraram no quarto, agora são 1:53 a.m., acho que já deu tempo. Nós deveríamos bater...

AM: Então, vamos.

Os dois foram até a porta do quarto de House e dos outros, então bateram. Porém a porta abriu e ninguém estava lá. Raciocinaram e só havia um lugar que poderiam estar. Foram até o quarto da irmã, porta trancada. Bateram na porta certa dessa vez, e não houve resposta. Então chamaram pelos dois.

**Dentro do quarto**

Greg e Lisa estavam dormindo, até que houveram batidas na porta. O rapaz despertou calmamente, percebeu que ela ainda dormia. Depositou um leve beijo nas costas desnudas da menina. Levantou-se e colocou a box para abrir a porta, e correu quando escutou os gritos dos amigos. Ele abriu a porta empurrando os dois gritões para longe dela.

GH: Calem a boca, tem gente tentando dormir.

MS: Desculpa, mas foi ela que teve a ideia de vir aqui – Sloan coloca Addison na sua frente.

AM: What? Não, não foi ideia minha. Covarde – ela olha para Mark – O pai dela ligou, ela tem que ligar para ele. Realmente tem, acho que se não ligar ele acaba localizando ela com ajuda do exército .

GH: Ok, agora saiam daqui. Tem cama para escolher no meu quarto, durmam.

Greg pegou o telefone da mão de Addie e depois fechou a porta do quarto. Lisa estava começando a acorda por causa do barulho.

GH: Oi – ele se deitou em frente a ela, acariciou o rosto alvo da garota e beijou seus lábios – Seu pai ligou – ele entregou o celular para ela – Addison atendeu e disse que estava no banheiro, precisa ligar para ele. Me disseram que se não ligar o exército vem atrás de você.

LC: What? – Ela pegou o celular e ligou para pai.

Os dois conversavam enquanto Greg teve a ótima ideia de começar a beijar e mordiscar as costas de Lisa.

LC: Eu estou bem. Pai, não se preocupa... Nãaao – ela deu um tapa em Greg

GH: Auuu

LC: Não pai, eu estou sozinha na sala, foi a TV. Addie foi dormir, estamos no hotel... O quê? Não, nós resolvemos ir ao hotel, uns amigos nos escoltaram até a porta. Desculpa não ter ligado antes, boa noite papai. Também te amo.

Greg voltou a beijar as costas da moça, mas agora ela se deitou e puderam enfim se encararem.

LC: Você é louco, tem problemas mentais? Não deveria ter feito aquilo enquanto falava com o meu pai. Quase me mete em maus lençóis.

GH: Ele nem imagina em quais lençóis a filha dele esta no momento – eles riram – Venha aqui – ele abrigou em seus braços – Como você está se sentindo?

LC: Emocionalmente ótima, fisicamente... Está um pouco dolorida. Mas ouvi falar que é assim mesmo.

GH: Eu não estava enganado, seu bumbum é realmente grande. Eu gosto – ele sorriu, estavam bastante sorridentes.

LC: Eu gosto do sorriso, e dos seus olhos.

Era como se ela estivesse hipnotizada ao olhar para ele. De novo não demorou a beija-lo. Mas foi parada pelo mesmo, fazendo-a estranhar.

LC: O que foi?

GH: Não deveríamos ter feito isso... Eu

LC: Why? Está me falando isso agora, por qual motivo. Já sei, foi porque eu era virgem. Não fale para ninguém o que aconteceu aqui.

GH: Não, não é isso. Quer dizer é isso, mas não isso.

LC: O que eu peço é para não me fazer virar chacota quando começarmos a estudar juntos.

Lisa se livrou dos braços do garoto e começou a se vestir. Estava com raiva e não iria escutar ninguém e nem mesmo soltar uma lágrima. Saiu do quarto deixado um House perplexo. Entrou no quarto onde Mark e Addie estavam dormindo, sacudiu a colega que acordou.

AM: O que foi?

LC: Vamos embora por favor, eu preciso sair daqui.

AM: Agora? Deixa para amanhã de manhã.

LC: Addison, por favor – Sloan acordou e jogou suas chaves para Addie.

MS: Nem pense em ligar o carro, eu sei que não pode dirigir – Addie jogou o travesseiro na cabeça – Eu vou com vocês, me deixa só ir ao banheiro. Depois eu volto para cá.

Sloan saiu do quarto e a ruiva tentava acordar, procurou sua bolsa e foram para a porta. Demorou um pouco para Mark voltar, tempo suficiente para a nova colega perguntar para a morena.

AM: O que aconteceu lá dentro?

LC: Nada

AM: House é ótimo como amigo. Mas eu disse para não dormir com ele.

LC: Não foi isso, ele se arrependeu. E disse isso na minha cara.

AM: Sério, G man nunca se arrepende... Lis, isso é realmente anormal. Então você era realmente virgem? – a baixinha vira o rosto – Ele foi carinhoso com você, porque se não foi... Eu mato ele.

LC: Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, só quero sair daqui e ir dormir. Preciso de um banho.


	6. Chapter 6

**5 de Julho de 2010**

Era o primeiro dia de volta às aulas, depois das férias do meio do ano. O que mais faziam no primeiro dia era conversar, colocar as fofocas em dia. Addison e Lisa estavam se tornando realmente amigas, tinham sintonia... A única coisa que foi combinada não falar, seria a primeira noite da morena com a ruiva fora de casa.

A morena se entrosou com os amigos de Addison, além dos outros da sala, até mesmo com Derek e Meredith. Alex tinha chegado de viagem no dia anterior, e ainda não tinha visto os amigos (somente Greg no apê).

AC: E cadê o Greguizinho, Alex. Eu liguei para ele, mas desde a última coisa que teve na casa de vocês eu não consigo falar com ele.

RC: Já passou pela sua cabeça que esse cara te usou, já deve estar em outro rolo – Robert Chase, aluno de intercâmbio da Austrália e ex da loira comenta, passando a frente dela para falar com Alex – Alex, preciso saber o que aconteceu com a Remy, onde ela foi?

AK: Só a família sabe, Annabelle foi com ela. Deve ser alguma coisa importante, mas eu não sei. Elas saíram depois de mim, e quando voltei era só o G man. Aliás, ele bebeu um pouco além da conta ontem, não costuma fazer isso. Vai chegar no segundo tempo. Sloan – Alex grita para o loiro, chamando a atenção do mesmo, que conversava com uma loira – Precisa conversar com o G man, ele nunca foi de beber e capotar. Tá acontecendo alguma coisa.

No fundo da sala estavam Cristina e Meredith, a primeira professora saiu e elas começaram a conversar.

CY: What?

MG: Descobri hoje de manhã que meu pai nos deixou, porque minha mãe dorme com o nosso professor e companheiro de trabalho dela. Eles não viram que eu e Lexie os vimos ontem a noite.

CY: Quem?

MG: Ele.

CY: Really?

MG: Infelizmente sim, e eu não vou ficar aqui para assistir a aula.

Na mesma hora que Richard Webber entrou na sala de aula, Lexie e Meredith levantaram e pagaram seus respectivos materiais. Não conseguiriam assistir a aula de biologia com aquele professor. Passaram pela mesa dele e as duas foram paradas.

RW: Hei, onde vocês vão?

MG: Vamos assistir biologia com o Sr. Smith da turma de físico-química. Se for um pouco esperto nos deixaria ir.

LG: Voltamos mais cedo da casa da Cristina ontem à noite.

As feições das irmãs não eram nada agradáveis quando deixaram a sala. Não poderia deixar transparecer, mas a pressão de Webber havia caído com a pronúncia da fala de Lexie.

Ao mesmo tempo em que as duas deixaram a sala, Gregory House chegava atrasado e entrava na sala sem pedir permissão. A sala estava com três lugares vagos, um logo atrás de Lisa e os de Meredith (ao lado de Cristina ) e o de Lexie na primeira fileira. Não sentava na primeira fileira, também não ao lado de Yang (ela reclamava por qualquer tipo de coisa que você fizesse de errado, sempre focada em aprender). Antes de pensar mais um pouco, Webber tocou seu braço e o mandou sentar atrás da aluna nova.

Os dois adolescentes se olharam, era a primeira vez que se encontravam depois do dia na casa de House.

RW: Bom, temos que trocar os parceiros de laboratório como determinado pela direção. Então ao em vez da pessoa do lado, como foi feito da ultima vez, os nomes da lista serão sorteados. Então...

Callie Torres e Alisson Cameron

Addison Montgomery e Meredith Grey

...

AM: Não, não, não. Sr. Webber será que poderíamos mudar isso, é que ela nem esta na sala.

RW: Não – O professor foi curto e grosso.

James Wilson e Arizona Robbins

Cristina Yang e Lexie Grey

...

Todos foram chamados, e sobraram apenas dois nomes. E por grande coincidência era os nomes...

RW: E por fim, Gregory House e Lisa Cuddy. Essas duplas servirão tanto para o laboratório de Física, Química, ou Biologia.

Sloan e Addison eram os únicos que sabiam o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, aqueles dois como parceiros de laboratório, com certeza não iria dar certo. E nem haveria possibilidade de troca.

GH: Sr. – House chamou atenção do professor – Minha irmã Remy, vai ficar afastado do colégio por um tempo. Será que não poderia colocar minha parceira com o Robert e me deixar fazer o lab sozinho. Eu já fiz isso no primeiro semestre, acho que tenho conhecimento suficiente para agir sozinho.

RW: Gregory, sem mudanças. O sorteio foi feito e tenho certeza que o Chase tem capacidade suficiente de agir enquanto sua irmã está fora. Além disso, precisa interagir com as pessoas quando é referente às matérias. Então, você é o parceiro de Lisa Cuddy... Sem mais discussões. Vamos ao laboratório turma.

Todos os alunos seguiram o professor, mas Greg e Lisa ficaram para trás. Ela ainda estava na porta quando ele segurou seu braço.

GH: Eu tentei

LC: Eu sei, mas então já que vamos ter que trabalhar juntos... Precisamos de regras. Ok?

GH: Ok

A escola tinha vários andares, e laboratório estava no último por questões de segurança. House e Cuddy tentaram correr para entrar no elevador, mas a porta fechou antes de conseguirem.

GH: Eu detesto quando acontece isso – ele tentou puxar assunto com Lisa.

LC: É normal

Ela logo cortou o início da conversa, mas ele não desistiu. Queria conseguir conversar com ela de novo. Gostava de conversar com ela. E o momento certo apareceu, o elevador abriu e somente eles dois entraram.

A expressão de Lisa ficou nervosa, estava sozinha com ele. Ele se se encostou na parede e observou o chão.

GH: Você já assistiu Marnie?

LC: Ainda não – ela limitou-se a poucas palavras e então ele se pronunciou.

GH: Lisa, me desculpa pelo aconteceu aquela noite – ele se aproximou de Lis e tocou seus ombros com as duas mãos. Ela não virou, apenas escutou – Eu também nunca tinha feito aquilo antes – ela se virou indignada e ele percebeu que não havia explicado – Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo com alguém que nunca tinha feito. Eu fiquei - ele respirou fundo – Eu me senti diferente ao fazer aquilo, fiquei nervoso. Sabia que aquilo é importante para uma mulher... eu só fiquei nervoso quando a ficha caiu, você me pediu para fazer aquilo. Eu queria você

LC: Já passou House, mas... – ela tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou.

GH: Lisa Cuddy, você mexeu comigo. Eu não só queria você, eu quero você – Ele aproximou o rosto dela – Será... Eu quero te conhecer melhor, fazer as coisas do modo normal. Conversar, sei lá... Segurar na mão – Lisa estava com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas - Ao ar livre, no início de manhã, depois ai se realmente rolar ai... O quê acha?

LC: Você esta me pedindo para sair?

GH: Eu acho que expliquei até demais, quer que eu desenhe?

Ele se aproximou dela, seus narizes já se tocavam, estavam prontos para um beijo, mas Lisa se esquivou e o elevador abriu a porta. Ela o deixou sozinho, mas antes de ir se virou.

LC: Você disse que quer fazer tudo certo, não pode me beijar antes de me conhecer.

Ela sorriu e continuou andando para o laboratório. Ele achou intrigante e ficou surpreso, mas gostou do que viu. Então seguiu a garota.

**Momentos antes**

Addison ainda não estava acreditando que nos próximos meses Meredith Grey seria sua companheira de laboratório. E o pior é que teria que buscar por ela na sala de físico-química. A ruiva respirou fundo, antes de descer no andar da turma em que as irmãs estavam, saiu do elevador e bateu na porta do professor Smith.

AM: Excusame Sr., poderia chamar alguns alunos. O Sr. Webber disse que o diretor não deu permissão para assistirem aula aqui. Precisa delas nos laboratório. Ok, Meredith and Lexie Grey.

As irmãs levantaram e seguiram andando pela sala enquanto os outros alunos observavam. As duas passaram por Addie, a ruiva agradeceu o professor e alcançou as duas.

AM: Lexie, Cristina é sua nova parceira de laboratório. Disse que arrancaria seus órgãos se não ajudasse com o trabalho – a mais nova correu para o elevador.

MG: Você trocou as Greys? Eu sou a parceira de lab da Cristina.

AM: Eu também queria que fosse, mas o Webber fez um sorteio e adivinha a minha sorte. Recebi a namorada do meu ex como minha nova parceira de laboratório. Grande presente... Então vai fazer isso pelo modo fácil ou difícil.

Addison andava até dentro do elevador, em que Lexie se agitava para ir ao último andar. Mer estava paralisada, de boca aberta e totalmente surpresa. Como iria conviver os próximos meses com alguém que provavelmente a detestava.

LG: Vamos Mer, Cristina vai me matar.

MG: No, o Webber ainda é o professor. Eu não entro lá, esqueceu-se disso Lex.

LG: Mas e a Cristina?

AM: Nem pensar, não vou me ferrar por picuinha com professor. Vamos... – Addison empurrou a filha mais velha de Ellie Grey para dentro do elevador, que fechou as portas.

Lexie entrou na sala, mas Meredith empacou antes na porta. Não conseguia dar mais um passo além dos que já tinha dado.

MG: Você não entende – disse para a nova parceira – Eu não posso entrar ai, eu acabo me lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu apenas não posso.

AM: Não posso fazer nada, não sei o que está acontecendo. Porém, eu não posso me prejudicar mais por sua culpa. Eu preciso estudar. Daqui a um ano e meio eu pretendo estar fazendo medicina. E acho que você tem a mesma ideia, então se mexa e deixe essas idiotices de lado.

Grey continuava não entendendo com Montgomery, nem gostando do modo que ela falou. A garota não tinha a mínima ideia do que acontecia na cabeça da filha da neurocirurgiã. Mas de uma coisa o puxão de orelha serviu, estava naquele colégio para estudar. Nada a impediria de ser médica. Antes das duas entrarem, o elevador abriu novamente e dois dos alunos passaram rindo por elas.

LC: Hey Addie – ela sorria para a colega – Já vi a sua cara, depois te conto – Lisa entrou na sala.

GH: Hey girls – House acompanhou a parceira.

As duas garotas que discutiam observavam a cena desconfiadas.

AM: What the hell its go in know?

MG: Eu não sei, mas Alisson deve estar surtando neste momento, quer ver?

AM: Uhum – elas entraram na sala e Cameron encarava o casal. Pela primeira vez, as duas concordavam e davam risada deixando os amigos desconfiados.


	7. Chapter 7

Faziam dois meses que a família Cuddy estava em NY. Julia ainda reclamava do local, não conseguia se adaptar a cidade grande. Arlene, a mãe, também sentia falta da antiga cidade e da convivência com os amigos que ficaram. Como o pai de Lisa estava trabalhando mais, pouco ficava em casa. As brigas na família judia aumentavam, a única que não estava vendo ou tendo grandes problemas no local era Lisa. Havia se adaptado perfeitamente, pela primeira vez sentia que tinha encontrado um grupo de pessoas parecidas com ela. A escola onde estava era uma das melhores e o bom rendimento que estava tendo nela, contaria muito para sua entrada em Michigan no próximo ano.

Num domingo do mês agosto, Lisa enfim resolveu que apresentaria os amigos para a família. Até então os pais só conheciam Addison, mas já que seu aniversário fora na sexta-feira, ela resolveu comemorar com os que achava serem mais próximos na turma.

A relação entre Greg e Lisa tinha crescido, ainda não chamavam de namoro, mas provavelmente seria o próximo passo. Mas...

_**Sexta-Feira dia do aniversário - Tarde**_

_House estava com Lisa no apartamento dele. Sentados no sofá, viam um filme... Aliás, ela via o filme enquanto ele dormia._

_LC: House, House... HOUSE – Lisa sacudiu o rapaz, que resmungou ao ser acordado._

_GH: Hum, eu estava dormindo. Esse filme é chato, "Comer, Rezar e Amar", o que tem de bom nesse filme tirando a gostosa da Julia Roberts._

_LC: Hei_

_GH: O quê?_

_LC: Não diga que uma mulher é gostosa na minha frente – ela fechou a cara e virou o rosto – E o filme é bom, bom para quem assiste._

_GH: Você fala sobre o Jude Law na minha cara – ele tenta beijar seu pescoço _

_LC: É diferente_

_GH: Sempre é quando se tem ciúmes_

_LC: Eu não tenho ciúmes, tenho motivos para ter? – ela olhou para ele de forma interrogativa levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, fazendo sua expressão típica._

_GH: Talvez – ele brincou – Devem existir algumas Allisons por ai – ele recebeu um tapa._

_LC: Ainda bem que eu sei que dessa ai eu estou livre._

_GH: Sério, como tem certeza?_

_LC: Ela é muito sem sal para isso, e chiclete. Mesmo que com aquele olhar pareça uma possível assassina – ela voltou a olhar a TV – Greg, mudando de assunto. Eu estou achando meus pais estranhos._

_GH: Deve ser por causa do seu aniversário, deve ser alguma surpresa, Pequena._

_LC: Talvez, deve ser isso mesmo. E sabe do que mais, eu adoro quando você me chama de pequena, meu pai me chama assim. É extremamente carinhoso_

_GH: É mesmo? Agora, que tal não se preocupar com isso. Feliz Aniversário minha pequena._

_Ele derruba a garota no sofá e a beija, mas a porta é aberta por chave. Eles deixam a posição em que estavam, o garoto fica reclamando por ser interrompido e ela como sempre fica rosa por estar envergonhada. Porém isto sem antes ver que na porta estava: Remy e Annabelle._

_AH: Se isso fosse em casa, mamãe mataria os dois._

_RH: Você não muda G man, sempre trazendo garotas gostosas quando Annabelle não está. Essa eu não conheço, ela não é do colégio._

_House fez todos os gestos possíveis para a Remy, tentando avisar que Lisa era Lisa. A garota do sofá estava constrangida por causa do tratamento._

_A irmã mais nova só percebeu de quem se tratava quando o irmão apresentou para menina as duas. _

_GH: Remy, Ann. Essa é Lisa Cuddy, aquela de que te falei ontem à noite, e isso é muito legal – ele ironiza – mesmo falando com vocês... Não tiveram coragem de me dizer que voltariam hoje._

_RH: OMG, sério? Achei quando falou fosse sacanagem. Você está namorando Gregory House? E não falamos isso pois não era importante_

_GH: Eu acho que sim, para as duas coisa._

_LC: Sério? Porque eu não acho que perguntou se eu gostaria. Nem mesmo conversamos sobre isso._

_AH: Woul, I like her. __Parece que te deixou no cabresto, melhor assim. Não aguentava mais você trazendo garotas e usando meu quarto como motel. Vocês andaram usando meu quarto enquanto estava fora?_

_Lisa ficou vermelha como um pimentão, não havia como esconder que alguma coisa aconteceu, sempre ficava vermelha sobre perguntas acusatórias._

_RH: Pode apostar que sim, e aposto que ele nem arrumou o quarto de quando usaram da última vez._

_GH: Droga, isso é verdade – Lisa não sabia onde enfiar a cara._

_LC: House, isso já faz quase mais de dois meses._

_GH: O que? Eu não entrei mais lá. _

_RH: Sério, está há dois meses sem tranzar. Isso é um milagre._

_GH: Ok, vocês duas – House aponta para as irmãs – Calem a boca – House abraçou Lisa, mas ela se soltou – O que foi?_

_LC: Eu acho melhor eu ir, meu pai já deve ter ligado para Addie perguntando sobre mim. Te vejo no Domingo?_

_GH: E amanhã?_

_LC: Amanhã eu tenho médico – ela falava enquanto arrumava a camisa dele._

_GH: Ok,te levo até onde a Addie estacionou o carro. O filme dela e do Karev deve ter acabado também._

_LC: Não tem necessidade, eu me viro – ela lhe deu um selinho e buscou por sua bolsa – Prazer em conhece-las – a morena se despediu das irmãs._

_Greg a levou até a porta, ainda trocaram palavras de desculpa principalmente pelo modo que as irmãs lhe trataram. Voltando para dentro, a primeira coisa que o rapaz fez foi falar sobre o motivo das atitudes anteriores._

_GH: Mas que droga foi essa?_

_AH: Estávamos cuidando do nosso maninho, existem muitas aproveitadoras por ai. _

_RH: Mas essa garota parece ser de família, o que deu nela para sair com você?_

_GH: Ela é judia, mas ela gosta de mim, acho. E eu também gosto dela._

_AH: Ela é bem mais baixinha do que os seus padrões exigiam_

_GH: É extremamente inteligente, consigo manter uma conversa decente com ela. _

_RH: Isso vai ser interessante._

_GH: Tá, mas e o treco. Vai ter que voltar quando?_

_RH: Vou falar uma única vez e depois não quero falar sobre esse assunto. Voltaremos à Houston no final das aulas, eu estou bem... _

_Os exames mostraram resultados positivos. Então só falaremos nisso quando necessário, não contou para ninguém, não é?_

_GH: Eu te disse que não contaria, mas já estou de saco cheio daquele australiano do intercâmbio insistir para dizer onde você foi. Podia ter ligado para o cara._

_RH: Você não tem o que falar, já que quase nunca ligava para uma garota dando explicações. Aliás, nunca retornou uma ligação, elas sempre ligavam e eu tinha que atender e dar uma desculpa._

_GH: Shut up - A irmã sorri e pula no pescoço dele_

_RH: Senti sua falta_

_Eles estavam abraçados quando um grito de um dos quartos ecoa pela casa, provavelmente acordou os vizinhos vagabundos que estavam dormindo àquela hora da tarde._

_AH: HOUUUUUSE, O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM O MEU QUARTO. MAS QUE PORRA, MINHAS VELAS SEU VIADO._

_**Casa dos Cuddy**_

_Os pais estavam sentados no sofá esperando pela filha, o rosto não era dos melhores, a irmã estava enfurnada no quarto como sempre. Porém quando Lisa (com um enorme sorriso) entrou na casa e as expressões mudaram, basicamente viraram a família margarina novamente._

_JC: Hey my Darling, não consegui falar com você mais cedo estava de plantão._

_LC: Eu sei – ela andou e sentou no colo do pai encostando a cabeça em seu ombro_

_JC: OMG. 17 anos_

_AC: Ano que vem ela estará em Harvard fazendo qualquer coisa menos medicina._

_LC: Claro que não. Eu não quero Harvard, andei pesquisando e Michigan é a minha escolha, se tudo der certo é claro. Eu vou ser medica mãe._

_AC: Você vai precisar construir uma família, não vai ter tempo para filhos ou marido se for médica._

_JC: Arlene. Se quiser fale diretamente comigo._

_LC: Stop, pelo menos hoje. Eu sei das brigas de vocês, não sou surda, eu as escuto todas as noites. Só estou pedindo para não brigarem hoje, please._

_JC: I'm sorry pequena. Mas nós temos uma novidade que você deve gostar_

_LC: Eu também tenho uma novidade para vocês, mas podem falar primeiro._

_JC: Ok, mas vá chamar sua irmã, primeiro. É um assunto para as duas._

_Quando as duas meninas chegaram à sala, seus pais pediram para que elas se sentassem e as duas obedeceram._

_LC: So, what?_

_JC: Eu aceitei meu emprego de volta em Dakota, então..._

_AC: Então voltaremos para lá com seu pai, assim que as aulas terminarem._

_Julia gritava e abraçava os pais, estava totalmente feliz. O caso de Lisa era diferente e oposto, estava totalmente surpresa. Não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada._

_JC: Então pequena, ficou feliz? – o pai se sentou ao lado da filha mais velha e tentou abraça-la, mas ela se afastou._

_LC: Não, não. Eu... eu não acredito no que vocês fizeram. Vocês não olharam para mim, não viram que eu me acostumei com esse lugar – ela suspira – Mom, lembra que você reclamava que eu não levava nenhum amigo em casa, porque eu não tinha nenhum de verdade. Eu sou muito diferente das pessoas de lá, mas nesse Domingo eu tinha convidado alguns... Dad, sabe o que eu estava para falar com vocês? – ela ria e não controlou o choro – Eu, eu estou namorado e estou realmente muito feliz. _

_JuC: Por que não me disse isso, eu sou sua irmã, why?_

_LC: Porque eu converso mais com Addie do que com a minha própria família. Porque eu estou estudando que nem uma condenada para tentar entrar na faculdade. Essa escola vai me fazer entrar em Michigan... Eu não vou sair de NY. Grande notícia, se vocês tivessem atenção um pouquinho em como eu me sinto teriam notado o quão bem eu estou aqui. Ótimo presente de aniversário._

_Lisa deixou a casa batendo a porta e extremamente nervosa, deixando os pais e a irmã surpresos. Precisava de alguém para conversar e, além disso, queria cancelar o que havia marcado para o domingo. Não haveria clima para comemoração._

_A morena ligou para Addie e a mesma abriu o portão da casa assim que viu a amiga. As duas ligaram para Greg, que um tempo depois apareceu na casa da ruiva acompanhado de Karev, Hadley, Sloan, Arizona e Torres._

_Novamente Addison estava sozinha em casa, por isso seria mais fácil deixar Lisa ali naquele dia. Mas antes dos amigos chegarem a ruiva e a morena conversaram._

_AM: Eu sei como é isso, nunca pensam em você. Pensam que estão fazendo o certo, mas quase nunca acertam aquilo que você está precisando._

_LC: Eu não posso voltar para Dakota, eu me sinto completa pela primeira vez na vida. Sei que soa meio clichê, mas..._

_AM: Existem coisas que meus pais nem desconfiam que aconteceu. Não foi só um carro batido, aconteceram várias outras coisas que eu resolvi apagar da minha memória. Apenas apague, isso não acaba com tudo, mas ajuda a amenizar._

_A conversa demorou alguns minutos até que os amigos chegaram e depois de todos confortarem a garota, deixaram House e Cuddy sozinhos em um dos quartos de hospedes que Lisa iria dormir. O rapaz e a moça não precisaram trocar muitas palavras, House apenas deitou-se ao dela e ficaram ali até dormirem._

**Domingo**

Há dois dias Lisa não trocava muitas palavras com os pais, estava dormindo na casa de Addie desde seu aniversário. Buscou suas roupas e algumas coisas de pura necessidade, era como se tivesse saindo de casa. Seu pai estava perplexo, mas ainda tinha que trabalhar. Sua mãe a torturava psicologicamente dizendo que retiraria sua mesada ou outras regalias. Lisa também estava mais afastada de Julia do que o comum. Seus pais conheceram House, mas de vista. Já que Lisa não omitia mais o romance, mas também não dirigia significativamente a palavra para a família.

A festa de Lisa não seria mais uma festa, os amigos fariam uma reunião na casa da ruiva, também comemorando as finalizações dos projetos da feira de ciências.

Banho de piscina, bebidas e muita comida. Um típico churrasco americano com direito a Hambúrguer e outros congelados na brasa. Montgomery e Meredith não falavam mais que o necessário, mas a convivência aumentou.

AM: Então amanhã apresentaremos nosso projeto. É duro admitir, mas você fez um bom trabalho.

MG: Thank you, você também.

Elas se separam e cada uma vai para o seu canto. Callie e Arizona estavam na piscina e conversavam.

CT: Eu sei que está comigo, mas nunca teve vontade de ficar com um cara.

AR: Eu acho que não.

CT: Com quem da turma você acha que poderia ser possível algo?

AR: Eu estou com você, e já disse que não me interesso mais por garotos. Foi só uma vez e eu não me senti muito confortável.

CT: Escolha um dos meninos, um que você ficaria. Sem pressão, só por escolher.

AR: Isso é necessário?

CT: Pode falar

AR: Eu acho que se fosse o caso ficaria com o James, ele é super fofo. E muito carinhoso como amigo – Arizona sorria ternamente e olhava para o rapaz.

CT: Eu estava querendo conversar com você, sobre umas coisas.

AR: Fala? – a loira deu um mergulho e voltou para respirar.

CT: Você sabe o que é uma relação aberta? Eu queria tentar.

AR: Eu sabia que iria tocar nesse assunto, para falar sobre o Jimmy eu sabia que tinha alguma. É uma opção, eu gosto de você, mas sei que gosta de homens também. Você quer ficar com alguém hoje?

CT: Eu não sei, vamos ver o que rola.

AR: Ok

As duas também se separaram, mas concidentemente Robbins saiu da piscina e andou até a cozinha onde estava James.

JW: Hei, animada para amanhã?

AR: Muito. Eu gostei de trabalhar com você, conseguiu ser calmo mesmo quando meu irmão derrubou suco de uva em todo relatório e tivemos que reescreve-lo na sexta e depois passar para o computador enfim. Eu quase matei aquele peste.

JW: Eu sei, te segurei para não arrancar a cabeça dele – o garoto abriu uma garrafa de bebida de serviu para os dois – Então, você e a Callie estão bem?

AR: Claro, mas acabamos de decidir por uma relação aberta.

JW: Hum, é eu vou voltar para a piscina. Vou comer alguma coisa, vem também.

AR: Tá bom.

Os dois voltaram para o lado de fora da casa da ruiva. E em um dos quartos da casa Addison terminava de se trocar, mas batem em sua porta. Ela coloca uma camisa sobre o biquíni e abre a porta.

AM: Hei, Alex. Entra?

O garoto a olhou de cima a baixo e engoliu em seco o que viu, balançou a cabeça recobrando a consciência.

AK: Yes, pensei que iria descer antes. Você demorou ai, vim te procurar.

AM: Estava me trocando para descer – ela sorriu e por algum tipo de estimulo segurou a mão do garoto – Alex, eu queria te contar uma coisa, é importante. Vem cá.

Addison puxou o rapaz para sentarem na cama da garota, ele estranhou e tentava imaginar o que ela queria falar.

AM: É uma história fora do comum, mas eu preciso que escute atentamente.

AK: Ok

Eles conversaram por um bom tempo, Addison explicou toda a história sobre a gravidez e até mesmo antes. Mas principalmente resolveu falar sobre Izzie, o estranho acontecimento enquanto estava em coma.

AM: Consegue entender? – eles estavam ainda de mãos dadas e a cada palavra um aperto entre elas significava compreensão.

AK: Eu acho que podemos tomar conta um do outro, não só você de mim.

**No portão da casa dos Forbes**

Lisa recebia House no portão, quando seu pai os viu e tentou chama-la, mas ela ignorou. Ela acompanhou o namorado enquanto guardava a moto da irmã dele na garagem e se dirigiam para o interior da casa.

GH: Deveria falar com ele.

LC: Eu não sei, por hoje não. Não quero me estressar – eles deram um selinho para se cumprimentarem e entraram.

**Quarta-Feira**

Lisa foi chamada por para uma reunião de família e acabou aceitando. Jacob primeiramente deixou claro como se sentia incomodado pelo que aconteceu. A família colocou as cartas na mesa e um veredito foi dado.

Os pais, por mais difícil que poderia ser, ligaram para os amigos Forbes e combinaram de deixar Lisa morando na casa dos vizinhos – como já sugerido por Addison, que por consequência teria uma companhia.

JC: Agora, eu e sua mãe precisamos saber quem é aquele garoto que nós vimos você beijando ontem a noite no portão do Thomas. Eu vi que ele tem uma moto, não quero você andando nela, são perigosas.

LC: O nome dele é Gregory House, ele é o meu namorado e a moto não é dele é da irmã dele, ele só usa quando tem que vir até aqui. Ele mora no centro.

AC: Ok, precisamos conhecê-lo. E a família dele, pai e mãe principalmente.

LC: Isso vai ser um pouco complicado, já que nem eu os conheço.

JC: Como não? Esse garoto tem vergonha de você para não te apresentar para a família?

LC: Não é isso, é que eles moram em Jersey. House e as duas irmãs moram aqui, porque estudam na cidade. Uma das irmãs é da minha sala e a outra faz medicina na NY University.


	8. Chapter 8

Era final de ano, mais um. Uma época agradável para alguns e também de muitas memórias. As aulas haviam acabado, no colégio a maioria viajou, mas a turma de biomédica do segundo ano ficou, pelo menos os que podiam.

Alex como já havia ido no meio do ano para casa, resolveu passar as festas com os amigos. Amigos que o acolheram naquela mesma época em 2010, aqueles que tiveram força para aguentar os acontecimentos. Naquele mês foi completado um ano da morte de Isobel Stevens e de George Omaley.

Os dois, falecidos, gostavam das festas. Era o momento mais esperado por eles, e naquele dia todos se reuniram no apartamento onde Karev e os Houses viviam. Era um local pequeno, mas sempre era o ponto de encontro dos amigos, onde tudo poderia acontecer.

Era fim de noite do dia 25 e todos dormiriam pelo local. Estavam numa espécie de brincadeira da garrafa... Era o jogo da verdade ou consequência. Valeria qualquer pergunta, seria um novo ano e queriam tudo limpo e a consequência era padrão, um beijo com local a combinar. A boca da garrafa era para quem perguntaria e a resposta seria o outro lado. Se caísse a mesma pessoa de novo a ela teria que escolher a que tinha fugido na rodada anterior.

Chase girou a garrafa torcendo para que fosse para Remy, mas não aconteceu. A garrafa parou para Robbins perguntar para Jimmy. Os amigos não conseguiram segurar o riso, sabiam que dali viria sacanagem.

AR: Callie me permite qualquer lugar?

CT: Desde que também me libere, estamos em uma relação aberta. Não esquenta.

AR: Claro. Então Jimmy Boy – Arizona se levantou de seu lugar e aproximou-se do rapaz – Verdade ou consequência? – A loira amaciou a voz deixando-a mais sexy.

JW: Verdade

Todos ficaram decepcionados com a resposta. "UUU" "Qual é Jimmy Boy, coragem cara".

AR: Ok, não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. E eu vou perguntar o que todos esperam. Então meu garoto certinho – Arizona colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele – A pergunta que não quer calar, você é virgem?

JW: Isso pode ser perguntado? Esta nas regras?

TODOS: Yessss

AR: Vamos lá James

GH: Vamos lá meu amigo

JW: Eu troco para Consequência.

AR: Eu acho que isso não é permitido, mas no seu caso. Acho que podemos trocar, mas eu quero pelo menos uma hora no quarto.

JW: Ok

Woulll foi o que se escutou na sala, e depois um "Vai lá Jimmy, aproveitaaaaa" "Come on Jimmy" . O rapaz estava vermelho, e ok saiu como um sussurro, mas logo depois seguiu Arizona até o quarto.

A roleta improvisada rodou novamente, agora com dois a menos ela parou novamente. Meredith perguntaria para Addison, ou haveria uma consequência.

AM: Ok, não me olhem com essas caras de assustados. Posso responder a uma pergunta dela.

MG: Você continua me odiando? – Addison teve uma crise de riso que deixou os amigos sem entender.

AM: Eu não te odeio apenas não nos damos bem. Não temos nada em comum, tirando o mesmo projeto da feira de ciências e termos feito coisas com o Derek. Eu me magoei com o Derek – ela olha para o rapaz – Mas você só foi mais um motivo para ele terminar comigo. Você não teve culpa.

CY: Minha vez de girar

Yang girou a roleta e parou novamente em Meredith para perguntar, mas agora para Alex.

MG: Verdade ou consequência?

AK: Verdade

MG: Nós desconfiamos que você e a Addison sentem alguma coisa um pelo outro, já está mais do que na hora de dizerem, mas essa não é minha pergunta. No inicio pensamos que fosse por causa da recuperação do acidente, já que sempre foram amigos, mas depois... Então, já rolou alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

AM: É por isso que não nos damos bem, você se mete demais.

GH: Addie, ela pode perguntar o que quiser. Nós entramos no jogo por isso.

AM: Ok, ok.

MG: Então? – Ela interroga o rapaz.

AK: Não, nunca houve nada. Somos apenas amigos.

MG: Nada, nenhum clima, um quase?

AM: Isso é outra pergunta, e cada rodada só permite uma pergunta e uma consequência. Já gastou a pergunta, então espere uma próxima vez.

A garrafa rodou e parou em House e Cameron, Lisa ferveu sabia que ela escolheria a consequência e o sorriso de vitória era visível na loira.

AC: Vamos lá Greguezinho, pro armário reviver alguns momentos, sei que quando me sentir de novo, vai largar na hora dessa dai. O quarto está ocupado, isso é uma pena.

Addison sussurrou algo no ouvido de Lisa, algo como ela conseguia aguentar a garota dando em cima do namorado descaradamente, sem se exaltar ou querer voar no pescoço dela. A garota respondeu que confiava em House e que se percebesse algo fora do comum, voaria sim no pescoço dela com certeza.

GH: Não Cameron, pode ser aqui.

Alisson se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto, tocou o peitoral e fechou os olhos, mas a única coisa recebida foi um beijo no topa da cabeça. Ela o olhou indignada.

AC: Não!

GH: Alisson, eu queria que você desencanasse. Isso está empatando a sua vida, eu realmente gosto da Lisa. Me desculpa, mas acho que ela é minha pessoa.

AC: Eu achei que você fosse a minha pessoa. Eu realmente te amo.

GH: Sorry por te dar esperanças algum momento.

Alisson foi para o banheiro e House voltou ao círculo e girou a garrafa que parou em Addie e Karev. Os amigos riram, não tinha como fugir. Para quem fosse a consequência seria a escolha.

MS: Cabe a vocês escolherem onde vai ser o beijo e irem para a dispensa. Têm três minutos.

Eles saíram para a dispensa que tinha somente uma lâmpada, a acenderam e ficaram distante um do outro.

AK: Só precisamos ficar aqui durante o tempo marcado.

AM: Uhum.

Na sala Lisa girou o objeto e ele parou para Chase perguntar a Remy. Os irmãos sabiam o que ele iria perguntar, por isso se olharam e 13 se preparou para escutar, mas ainda tinha a opção de consequência.

RH: Consequência.

RC: Não tem problema, porque se eu não tiver oportunidade de perguntar, alguém vai fazer isso por mim um dia. Sabe que não é justo se esconder tanto – ele se levantou e ao em vez de beija-la nos lábios, beijou sua bochecha e deixou o apartamento.

**(N.A. Os dois últimos capítulos foram bem ruins, eu vacilei no que escrevi. Estou ficando meio sem ideias para eles adolescentes, então esperem o próximo capítulo, para poderem acompanhar as novidades).**


	9. Chapter 9

**2012**

Sloan e Addison foram aceitos em Harvard. Não era uma enorme mudança de New York para Massachusetts, mas já era alguma coisa. Os dois estavam completamente alucinados de como uma universidade poderia ser diferente. Sem inspetores para chamar a atenção ou manda-los para sala. Festas e muita diversão, o que iria desvia-los um pouco dos estudos, mas com certeza faria bem.

Sloan tinha uma nova visão, quantas garotas poderiam ser possíveis de se ter, mesmo pensando em duas especialidades. Addison lhe dava broncas por isso, lhe dizia que deveria mudar por já estar se tornando um adulto. Mas depois caia na gargalhado quando Mark lhe contava as confusões em que havia se metido.

Algumas coisas não mudavam, mas a comunicação era difícil. Mark continuava sendo o melhor amigo de Derek, só que o mesmo estava do outro lado do país junto com Meredith em Seattle, o rapaz pediu a mão da filha mais velha de Ellie Grey no baile de formatura. Já Addison também mantinha contato com o namorado Karev que estava na Carolina do Sul, em Colúmbia e com Lisa que havia conseguido a tão sonhada ida para Michigan na cidade de Ann Arbor. Era complicado, mas as redes sociais e as conversas por telefone e web can ajudavam a matar a saudade.

Os calouros de Hopkins eram Cristina Yang, Gregory House e James Wilson, depois de dois meses Allison Cameron se juntava ao grupo com uma postura totalmente diferente da que exercia no colegial. Era a maior concentração da Lionel School turma de biomédica formada em 2010.

House mesmo que custando a acreditar garantiu a bolsa por atletismo e não por médias, se destacou na equipe de corrida e foi chamado para Hopkins. Cristina continuava na sua saga por cárdio, House poderia ser um gênio, mas Yang sempre estava lá para pegar no seu pé. Enquanto Cristina ficava enfiada em livros, House vadiava pelo Campus... Cabulava aula, dava uma escapada pelas veteranas e calouras, mas sempre mantinha as notas quase que no máximo. Ele lia livros de medicina como se fossem gibis para uma criança, era como se fosse algo fácil de interpretar e mais fácil ainda de entrar na sua cabeça.

Em Princeton ficaram Lexie Grey e Remy Hadley. Robert Chase até foi aceito por lá, mas teve que voltar para a Austrália depois do intercâmbio por causa de problemas familiares. Remy ainda estava fazendo tratamentos regulares para a doença de Huntington

Lisa Cuddy finalmente estava em Michigan como sempre sonhou. Esses sonhos lhe custaram algumas coisas, mas sabia que seria por algo melhor. Uma das consequências da ida para Michigan foi o desgaste no relacionamento entre ela e House depois do meio do ano de 2010, o estresse dos dois por causa das bolsas custou muita coisa, incluindo o próprio relacionamento.

Com Lisa também estava Arizona Robbins, a loira também havia sido aceita em Michigan e também estava separada de Callie. Por mais que as duas tentassem ficar juntas, seria quase que impossível já que Torres estava em Miami. No início pegavam um avião para poderem ser ver, mas depois foi ficando mais complicado, então decidiram terminar e ficarem livres para curtirem as festas de fraternidades.

**Harvard, 2014**

Era época de Copa do Mundo, apesar de não ser muito popular entre os norte americanos, que preferiam o futebol americano ao soccer. Porém alguns ainda se juntavam nos bares, principalmente os de universidades, já que a seleção estava num momento bom com Clint Dempsey se destacando no campeonato.

Também era época de férias em Harvard e em outras universidades, porém de competições. Sloan convidou Alex e Addison para saírem com a primeira namorada dele, Catherine Braun – era stripper em uma das boates que Mark frequentava, pagava a faculdade de física com o que recebia na noite. Eles iriam assistir ao jogo da seleção dos Estados Unidos em uma espécie de Pub, não estavam nos pubs da Europa, mas daria para o gasto.

Alex estava de passagem em Harvard. A Olimpíada Universitária estava com a etapa de luta Greco Romana, pela qual o rapaz conseguiu a bolsa de estudos, na cidade. E ele aproveitou para ver a namorada depois das competições, era só um dia, mas os dois decidiram ir ao bar somente assistir ao jogo, ele e Sloan não poderiam beber por causa das competições. Sloan estava na competição de Futebol Americano, mas em sua ultima temporada já que preferia seu corpo no lugar à ossos quebrados e um cérebro ferrado.

Os quatro chegaram ao local e escolheram um dos bancos já no balcão para assistirem ao jogo. O jogo era Dinamarca e USA.

AM: Então quer dizer que o Donavan não joga mais, o que esse técnico tem que não o convocou?

CB: Com certeza não tem nada. Mas a seleção está boa mesmo sem ele, o Dempsey dá conta de pelo menos passar para a segunda fase.

AM: Dizem que o Brasil é que pode conseguir levantar outro caneco, tem aquele cabeludinho, um magrinho que deixa os outros tontos e uns outros com nomes de aves.

CB: O nome do cabeludinho é Neymar.

AK: OMG, temos namoradas que sabem mais sobre soccer do que nós.

MS: Isso é o cúmulo. Ainda bem que isso não acontece nos outros esportes.

AM: Eu gosto de basquete.

CB: E eu de Baseball

AK: Goooolll

AM: Dempsey. Eu não sei, mas ele me lembra o House, não acha Mark?

MS: Claro, tirando os olhos que não são azuis e várias outras coisas ele lembra mesmo o Greg – Sloan ironizou e recebeu um tapa de Addie

CW: Quem é esse tal House?

MS: É um amigo de colégio, ele ganhou uma bolsa de atletismo para Hopkins.

AK: Falando nisso, a etapa dele está em Michigan.

AM: What? Por que não me falou isso antes. Lisa está em Michigan... House e Cuddy. Sabe que isso não terminou muito bem. Principalmente quando ela soube que Cameron saiu de Princeton para Hopkins.

**Michigan, 2014**

Lisa estava estudando em seu dormitório, que dividia com Arizona. A decoração era diversificada, elas juntaram uma grana e tornaram o local com menos cara de cela. O quarto era vermelho e branco, e o gosto por assistir filmes se manteve da época das reuniões de colégio. As duas juntaram seus DVDs em uma das prateleiras do quarto, já que as outras estavam ocupadas por livros de medicina e outros de literatura.

A futura médica estava com seu Macbook, sentada na cama quando Arizona entrou no quarto e se jogou ao seu lado olhando para o teto e bufando.

LC: O quê foi? – Lisa disse sem retirar os olhos da tela. A morena estava diferente, os cabelos encaracolados e grandes estavam na altura dos ombros e lisos acompanhados de uma franja jogada de lado, naquele momento os cabelos estavam presos. Também estava usando óculos de grau, descobriu uma pequena miopia que lhe causava algumas dores de cabeça quando estudava, há alguns meses.

AR: Acabei de saber que uma das etapas da Olimpíada Universitária está aqui, não quer sair desse quarto e assistir uma das competições? Já estamos nessa há horas, tentei dar uma arejada e não consegui ficar nem 20 minutos sem pensar em estudar, precisamos de distração – Ela se levantou e fechou o Mac da amiga – Vamos lá, coloque uma roupa e solte esse cabelo. É só uma competição depois voltamos.

LC: Ok, eu vou.

As duas saíram do quarto, estava frio, então pegaram um moletom com Michigan escrito. Arizona estava de tênis e um jeans azul claro, acompanhando o moletom que no seu caso era azul escuro e letras em amarelo. Lisa estava de skinny preto e All Star clássico, seu moletom nas cores iguais as de Robbins, mas com as cores invertidas – o pano era amarelo e as letras azuis, além da roupa, a morena usava uma touca.

Elas andavam pelo campus até o local das competições, era noite e o frio era grande.

AR: Por que resolveu fazer esse frio quando enfim resolvemos sair daquele quarto.

LC: Eu não sei, a única coisa que devia ter feito era ter colocado uma blusa de manga ao em vez da camiseta que estou por baixo desse moletom. Mas então do que é a competição?

AR: É atletismo – Arizona depois de alguns minutos percebeu que não era boa ideia ir assistir os esportes desta etapa, House poderia estar entre os atletas e a cara de Lisa ficou diferente – Oh, desculpa. Eu me esqueci, sério, não foi de proposito.

LC: Calma, sabe que já faz quase dois anos. Além do mais ele não deve ter passado para as finais. E ainda tem o Sam, eu acho que pode rolar alguma coisa.

AR: Se você sair do quarto é obvio que alguma coisa pode rolar. Mas ele é tão baixinho.

LC: E eu sou grande, né? – Lisa riu e ironizou.

As duas chegaram até a arquibancada em frente à pista de corrida do estádio de futebol americano, lá encontraram alguns amigos feitos nos últimos anos.

LC: Então, como anda a Callie? Tem falado com ela?

AR: Tenho sim, ela diz que está bem. Mas sabe como é, também estudando que nem uma condenada. Pelo menos ela está em Miami, ou seja calor e eu estou precisando de sol.

Os locutores começaram a anunciar os competidores e as duas pararam de falar para prestarem atenção na competição.

_E a etapa de atletismo das Olimpíadas Universitárias começa hoje meus amigos. A primeira competição são os cem metros rasos e na 1 ... Na raia 4 ele - dos mais cotados para ingressar no time dos atletas olímpicos da equipe principal dos EUA, Drew Flyeer de Princeton ... Raia 5 ... E na raia 6 o classificado de Hopkins, Gregory House...7... 8._

AR: Lisa, ele realmente passou para as finais. Se importaria de depois da competição eu falar com ele, quer dizer éramos colegas. Aproveito e pergunto sobre a Cristina.

LC: Ariz, sabe que eu não me importo, já disse que isso já deu o que tinha que dar.

AR: Então não vai se importar de ir comigo.

Lisa ficou surpresa com a pergunta da amiga.

AR: Então?

LC: Ok Arizona.

A competição acabou, House ficou em quarto lugar depois de uma grande disputa com o terceiro lugar. Assim que o pódio foi montado, Arizona puxou Cuddy e as duas foram esperar pela saída do rapaz dos vestiários. A aglomeração de garotas era enorme, sempre alguma para tirarem os rapazes da linha.

House enfim saiu do vestiário onde faziam os exames antidopings. Estava passando no meio dos amigos que o cumprimentavam quando Arizona nada discretamente o gritou pelo apelido que usava no colegial.

AR: G Man

Arizona puxava Lisa por um braço e sacudia o outro em forma de aceno para que House as pudessem ver e deu certo. Greg viu a loira e deu um belo sorriso para as duas, se livrou do assédio e seguiu até a amiga. A morena que a acompanhava tentava se afastar, mas Arizona conseguiu segura-la e dizer algo que ele não escutou.

GH: E ai Ariz, quanto tempo – Arizona abraçou House. Sabia que ele não era muito chegado, mas fez assim mesmo.

AR: Bela corrida cara. Fazia tempo que não te via correr.

GH: Valeu, mas não vai me apresentar a sua colega de cabeça baixa ai?

AR: Seu idiota. É a...

Lisa levantou o rosto. Apesar dos óculos vermelhos, do estilo de maquiagem diferente e dos cabelos lisos, o olhar singelo e firme não mudou. O azul esverdeado dos olhos, brilhavam insistentemente.

GH: Lisa

LC: Sim, sou eu – ela sorriu meio sem graça

AR: Ok, eu acho que vi o Jamil. Preciso falar com ele, e Emily... Acho que estou indo.

Arizona saiu de fininho e deixou os dois sozinhos.

GH: Ela não muda.

LC: Eu já deveria saber, morando com ela há um ano e meio. Eu vou terminar de assistir as competições e você?

GH: Te acompanho.

Eles ficaram olhando para a pista de competições em silêncio, quer dizer ela olhava para o campo mesmo percebendo que Greg a olhava na maior parte do tempo. Ele disfarçava quando percebia que ela virava o rosto em sua direção, quando os dois resolviam olhar sem querer no mesmo momento o sorriso sem graça era dado.

GH: Então o que tem feito?

LC: Basicamente estudado – ela preferia falar pouco.

GH: Hum, conheceu alguém diferente?

Ela desconfiou da pergunta, o olhou levantando uma das sobrancelhas e depois voltou a visão para pista.

LC: Você está falando de pessoas, tipo amigo ou tipo alguém do tipo...

GH: Não – Ele rio e tentou concertar o que falou – É se fez novos amigos? – Eles se olharam

LC: Alguns, mas não é como a Addie ou o Mark, ou ainda o pessoal do colégio.

GH: Eu não conto?

LC: Eu disse o pessoal do colégio.

GH: Pensei que fosse mais importante.

LC: Você foi importante, e sabe disso. Eu não preciso ficar dizendo.

As competições terminaram, eles conseguiram até bater um papo decente. Ela já estava se despedindo.

LC: Então, acho que está na hora de ir. Amanhã eu tenho... – ela não sabia que desculpa dar.

GH: Não precisa dar desculpas, eu sei não quer ficar por aqui. Eu sei que foi por educação.

LC: Você sabe que não é isso.

GH: Eu só acredito se tomar um sheik comigo. Eu estou proibido de beber por causa das competições, então? O que acha?

LC: Mas eu realmente não posso demorar.

GH: Me leva até algum lugar que você frequenta e de preferencia que tenha um belo hambúrguer, já que eu não conheço nada por aqui.

LC: Ah, tem uma lanchonete que vende um sheik bem maneiro, só que fica fora do campus. Eu só fui lá umas duas vezes e essa hora... Fica bem estranho para ir andando por ai.

GH: Eu te protejo, eu sou alto e atleta. Boto medo nas pessoas.

LC: Muito medo, só tirando a questão de que é alto e atleta, mas não é marombado e nem jogador de futebol ou hockey.

GH: Tirando o fato de que eu te levantava no colo e corria com você no colo o mais rápido que eu podia. É eu acho que não posso te proteger pequena.

O rosto de Lisa mudou, ela desviou o olhar e eles caminharam para fora do campus. Chama-la de pequena remexia em algumas coisas do passado, principalmente com a família e a época de namoro.

GH: Falei alguma coisa errada?

LC: Eu só... Não me chama mais de pequena. Isso foi na época em que namoramos, e isso não é mais uma realidade. Agora, só meu pai me continua me chamando assim.

GH: Eu queria que fosse realidade – ele diz em baixo tom - Sorry.

LC: Cara, como está frio.

GH: Pega minha jaqueta – ele entregou o agasalho vermelho e preto e branco para ela que aceito e colocou por cima do moletom.

LC: Não vai ser sentir frio?

GH: Claro que não, eu sou homem. E homens não sentem frio – o rapaz falava enquanto tentava disfarçar que batia os dentes de frio.

LC: Claro – ela riu e ele quase babou pelo sorriso dela.

**Na lanchonete fora do campus**

Alguns estudantes estavam comendo pizzas, hambúrgueres e outras besteiras. Lisa e Greg estavam sentados numa mesa em um dos cantos. Greg se deleitava em um enorme milk-shake de chocolate e Lisa em outro de baunilha.

LC: Vamos trocar como nos velhos tempos, já estamos na metade.

GH: Claro que sim – eles inverteram os copos.

LC: Então, eu falei um pouco de mim. Agora, porque não fala sobre o que andou fazendo.

GH: Sabe que eu quase não consigo ficar quieto para estudar. Vou às aulas, pelo menos em parte delas, porque tenho que manter a bolsa e por isso não repetir por causa de faltas. As notas não são problema, então eu treino para as corridas um pouco e leio, escuto música.

LC: Fica com garotas – ela remexeu o canudo do shake e bebeu o pouco do que antes era a bebida dele.

GH: Eu não vou mentir, tenho necessidades e saio sim com algumas. Mas nada como na época de colégio, e antes que me bata. É claro que antes de ter namorado com você.

LC: Mulheres também possuem necessidades – ela jogou uma indireta que o atingiu - Como está a maluca da Yang?

GH: Ainda tarada por corações, e me atazana para explicar o que ela não entende nas aulas. Aquela lá é maluca, mas pelo jeito que vai, se tornará uma ótima cirurgiã. Temos feito alguma suturas e ela tem as mãos firmes típicas de cárdio, pelo menos é o que os professores dizem.

LC: E a Alisson, onde ela está, percebi que não está no seu pé.

GH: Quando ela chegou a Hopkins eu, modéstia parte, pensei que fosse sobre mim, mas quando ela ingressou foi estranho. Agiu como se não me conhecesse ou a Yang, se isolou da turma.

LC: Até parece.

GH: É sério, tem que acreditar mais em mim – ele virou o final da bebida de uma vez, o que provocou um pequeno bigode de leite no rapaz. Quando Lisa percebeu, riu – Eu estou realmente falando sério.

LC: Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando. Espera – ela pegou um guardanapo e tocou o lábio superior do rapaz – Tem um pouco de... – ele segurou o pulso fino da ex-namorada, ao qual sua mão dava mais que uma volta.

House fechou os olhos com o sua roçar da ponta dos dedos dela em sua barba. Por impulso ele segurou o pulso da garota, ele abriu os olhos e os azuis se encontraram com os verdes. Aquela sensação de que estavam sozinhos voltou. Seus rostos, milimetricamente iam se aproximando. Ela foi a primeira a abaixar as pálpebras, que tremiam com o que viria. Ele ficou observando nos segundos que pareciam minutos, cada detalhe da expressão dela... A boca entre aberta, a respiração lenta. Como alguns anos atrás foi a vez dele tocar aquela pele novamente, acariciou o polegar em sua bochecha e depois nos lábios vermelhos que ela tinha. Não foi muito até sua boca encontrar a dela, foi uma grande explosão quando suas línguas se encontraram, brigavam por espaço num misto de saudade e novidade. Eles precisaram de ar, mas grudaram as testas sem abrir os olhos.

GH: Senti sua falta

LC: Eu também, e confesso que você não me faz ficar normal. Eu quis te beijar no primeiro minuto que te vi hoje. Você me faz ficar muito fácil.

GH: Eu tenho um enorme poder sobre você, e gosta disso.

A garota agora estava encostada com a cabeça no peito do rapaz e ele a abraçava enquanto passava delicadamente os dedos na coluna de Lisa por baixo da enorme jaqueta e das outras duas mudas de roupas.

LC: Esse não é o lugar apropriado.

GH: Não estou fazendo nada.

LC: Tá bom, como se não soubesse onde eu sou sensível. Mas se quer mesmo me provocar, Arizona me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não dormiria no quarto. Que tal irmos para lá.

GH: Eu realmente senti sua falta, mas também estou louco para ver as gêmeas.

Eles voltaram para o campus abraçados, trocaram mais alguns beijos até a porta do quarto de Lisa. Ela tentava abrir a porta enquanto House a beijava no pescoço e a segurava pela cintura, eles também riam. Até que alguém os interrompe, era Sam Bannet. Os dois se soltaram na hora.

SB: Hei, Lisa.

LC: Hei, Sam. Esse é o Greg, e G esse é o Sam... Um bom amigo – Greg acenou com a cabeça e o rapaz respondeu da mesma forma.

SB: Eu pensei que, deixa pra lá... Já estou indo. Até

Sam pareceu meio aborrecido e também sentiu que os incomodou de alguma forma, então entrou em seu dormitório.

**Horas depois**

House e Cuddy estavam abraçados na cama dela, depois de terem aproveitado boa parte da noite. Eles não paravam de se olhar, o sono não era motivo, os carinhos sem conotação sexual eram trocados de várias maneiras. Também gostavam de conversar depois do sexo. Não era uma conversa qualquer, do tipo papo furado. Eles tinham uma conexão, sabiam como o outro pensava ou o que iria fazer. Uma ligação estranha, mas que só os dois entendiam.

GH: O que andou fazendo nesses dois anos em que não nos encontramos, parece que você aprendeu algumas coisas.

LC: Eu disse que mulheres têm necessidades também. Não são só vocês.

GH: Eu não gosto de pensar em outros caras te tocando, isso é estranho.

LC: E eu posso pensar em você tocando outras mulheres? Isso é um pouco machista não. Além do mais, você gostou do que eu aprendi – ela sorriu para ele.

GH: Então, o que esses professores daqui te ensinam para que você tenha virado noite e dia para conseguir a vaga especificamente daqui?

LC: A mesma coisa que você aprende em Hopkins

GH: E qual o motivo para não ter tentado a vaga para lá?

LC: Eu vim para cá por causa do programa de internos de endocrinologia e de pediatria. Eu ainda não decidi muito bem. To fazendo os dois, mas daqui a pouco subimos para residentes.

GH: Faz as duas, eu ainda estou com infectologia como eu sempre te falei e também nefrologia, agora.

LC: Eu não sei. Eu gosto de crianças, aliás minha irmã se casou com um jogador de futebol em Fargo. Agora eu tenho um sobrinho que vai fazer três anos.

GH: Então ela já estava grávida quando você parou de falar comigo no meio do último ano do colégio?

LC: Não, sabe fazer contas. Já são quatro anos – ela riu – Meu pai ficou louco, ainda mais porque ela decidiu que não iria fazer faculdade no início daquele ano.

GH: Pelo menos ele tem chance de entrar em algum dos times?

LC: Um olheiro lhe conseguiu uma bolsa para o Mississipi. Pelo menos acho que ela tirou uma sorte grande, ela foi junto com ele depois de terminar a escola. Ele é um ano mais velho que nós.

GH: Cabeça vazia?

LC: Um pouco, mas minha irmã tem bom gosto e é esperta. Ele é bonito quando não está com algum hematoma na cara, um nariz quebrado.

GH: Então você se prende a aparências?

LC: Claro que não, eu esco...

GH: Você deu chance para aquele tampa que nos atrapalhou na porta, algumas horas atrás.

LC: É claro que não - Ela riu forçadamente, mas ele a encarou – Eu odeio essa forma de saber exatamente quando mentimos ou o que estamos pensando. Ok, eu meio que fiquei com ele algumas vezes, pensei que poderia rolar até mais alguma coisa hoje à noite. Já que faz tempo que não saiu para fazer alguma coisa, mas ai você apareceu e eu meio que me esqueci dele.

GH: Eu já estava ficando chateado, mas acho que você esquecer os outros por mim, é bom. Então, você leu aquela matéria da mãe das Greys e do professor Webber?

LC: Eu li o caso do câncer do mesmo tipo da Izzie, eles conseguiram remover os tumores sem causar danos permanentes. Pena que não conseguiram isso antes, eu não a conheci, mas parece que o pessoal passou uma barra. Já pensou onde vai fazer residência?

GH: Acho que sim, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Eu preciso dormir, você me cansou mais do que a corrida. Há quanto tempo você não fazia isso, estava bem agitada.

LC: Saudades.

Eles dormiram, abraçados, mais um pouco naquela noite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Seattle 2015**

Derek estava dormindo no quarto, mas Meredith segurava o celular e uma revista de medicina nas mãos sentada em uma das poltronas da sala. Estava cheia de tudo e todos que comentavam sobre sua mãe e sobre as comparações entre as duas, queria gritar, mas apenas ligou o som e começou a dançar.

Ela não podia explicar porque dançava, ela só tentava liberar o que tinha absorvido durante o dia. Era assim durante a adolescência. Ela e Cristina criaram métodos para extravasar, até Lexie entrava nisso.

Estava com vinte e dois anos, no próximo ano começaria a residência, e sempre lhe perguntavam o porque não quis ficar em Princeton onde sua mãe dava aulas, assim como Lexie fez. Seu sobrenome carregava muita coisa, era cobrada mais que os outros. E por mais incrível que pareça, mesmo querendo se afastar escolheu neurocirurgia. Não pela mãe, mas ela se fascinou e não poderia explicar isso.

Depois de esquecer-se de tudo, o telefone tocou. Lexie estava do outro lado, acabava de dar uma noticia que ela realmente não gostaria de receber. Sua mãe e uma comitiva de médicos estavam se encaminhando para Seattle, para o seu hospital, para o caso que Derek e ela estavam trabalhando e amanheceriam no dia seguinte no local.

Quando o relógio bateu 6 a.m. ela e Derek chegavam ao hospital , não valia a pena perder a cabeça com a mãe. Então Meredith ao em vez de ir para o quarto do paciente, acabou indo para clínica sem avisar ninguém, nem ao menos o noivo. Não queria trabalhar com a mãe e nem mesmo ser a sua sombra, então decidiu sumir pelo hospital enquanto ela estivesse por lá.

**No quarto do paciente**

Ellie chegou as 6:30 a.m. no hospital, se inteirou com os residentes e atendentes sobre o paciente e depois foi vê-lo. Quem cuidava da mulher negra de aproximadamente 32 anos, era Sharpperd que estava checando-a naquele momento. Ela estava sedada por causa das dores.

EG: Ele está cuidando desse paciente sozinho, internos de onde venho nesse tipo de caso aparecem aos montes. E mesmo assim, precisamos de mais um.

DS: Drª. Grey, Meredith está no caso. Só disse que passaria na lanchonete para comer algo, antes de vir para cá. Não tomamos café.

EG: Eu não quero saber da Drª Grey, preciso de um interno agora – ela foi autoritária.

DS: Ok

Lexie havia vindo com a mãe e se instalou na sala de descanso, estava lendo um de seus livros para as provas que teria na próxima semana. Mas resolveu ligar para Mer, queria saber onde ela estava e logo descobriu – Na clínica dando pontos. Não demorou muito até Lexie ir atrás da irmã, mas encontrou mãe no corredor.

EG: Por que está andando tão apressada pelos corredores?

LG: Conhecendo hospital.

EG: Cadê a sua irmã?

LG: Eu não sei, não ia estar no mesmo caso que o seu?

EG: Eu sei que sabe onde ela está, me diga e ao em vez de ficar perambulando vá assistir alguma cirurgia que lhe seja útil.

Lexie era fraca quanto à pressão da mãe, e sempre acabava cedendo e foi o que aconteceu. Ela contou e a Drª Grey foi atrás da filha mais velha no PS.

O pronto-socorro não estava cheio. Aliás, com movimento menor que o normal e com feridos de pouca gravidade e alguns traumas leves.

Ellie Grey entrou no local, o que chamou a atenção dos médicos que estavam ali. Ela foi direto até a filha, que cuidava de uma criança de mais ou menos quatro anos com o braço quebrado. Meredith foi interrompida pela mãe tocando o seu braço.

EG: Preciso falar com você?

MG: Eu estou de plantão hoje, estou trabalhando.

EG: Acho que eu também estou e no caso da minha interna. Ela e outro interno com supervisão de um residente diagnosticaram o paciente e o hospital se sentiu responsável por trazer a melhor para operar tumor.

MG: Interessante - ela continuou cuidadosa com o braço da garota que lhe perguntou ao pé do ouvido, que a fez rir – Está tudo certinho minha querida, agora sua mãe vai cuidar de você.

Ellie ainda a esperava encostada em uma das parede, observando os movimentos de sua provável sucessora.

EG: Você demorou a fazer esse procedimento.

MG: Ela é uma criança, precisa de tempo. Estava com medo no inicio.

EG: Continua sendo uma paciente, deveria olhar todos da mesma forma e não abandona-los de uma hora para outra. Continua na equipe, melhor se apresentar para o trabalho a ser uma eterna covarde que vive na sombra da mãe.

MG: Eu não posso trabalhar com você, não posso. Eu estava bem tranquila, mesmo com as comparações ou chuvas de perguntas eu aguentava. Mas com você aqui, eu escolhi esse local porque era bem distante de você e suas humilhações.

EG: Humilhações? Você acha que isso é humilhação? Você ainda não viveu nem metade da sua vida para saber o que é isso – ela crítica e dura com suas palavras. Quer saber, eu não sei o porque de estar fazendo medicina, está com a vaga de um estudante que poderia estar mais interessado e deixasse tudo e todos de lado por causa do que gosta. Drª Meredith Grey você é uma vergonha para a medicina.

A mãe se virou e começou a sair do PS, os rostos dos médicos era de surpresa com as palavras da mulher. Sabiam que a fama da médica era de ser totalmente autoritária, mas não sabiam que ela também tratava as filhas do mesmo modo. Mas se surpreenderam ainda mais por Meredith responde-la.

MG: Shut Up

EG: What?

MG: Shut Up, você não também não tem noção do que fala. Não sabe o quanto eu gosto de medicina, e não é por sua causa. Quer dizer você pode ser incrível no que faz, mas não pode dizer como eu sou ou vou ser. Não sabe sobre o meu esforço, não sabe o quanto eu sou cobrada por sua causa. Eles acham que eu sou você, mas EU NÃO SOU. Eu sou Meredith Grey, não Ellie Grey.

EG: Se tem tanta certeza do que pode ser ou é, não deveria se afastar de nenhum procedimento importante para a sua carreira.

**Duas Horas depois**

Ellie e Derek estavam entrando em cirurgia, quando Meredith apareceu na sala de preparação dos médicos. Se vestiu e entro na sala onde a mãe estava começando o procedimento.

EG: O que está fazendo aqui, não disse que queria ficar longe desse procedimento?

A filha nada respondeu, somente se aproximou e tomou seu lugar no procedimento, do lado oposto ao de Derek. Ellie observou a atitude da filha e admirou mesmo não falando. Eles ficaram por horas na sala de operação, Derek teve chance de ajudar por mérito, Mer só ficou olhando.

EG: Good Work guys

**No dia seguinte**

Ellie e Lexie passaram a noite em um hotel e na volta para casa e Princeton a médica passou a conversar no trabalho com Richard sobre as filhas.

EG: Eu tenho duas joias nas minhas mãos, Lexie será grande. But Mer, she...

RW: E a Mer, como ela está?

EG: Crescendo mais e mais. Ela me enfrentou pela primeira vez, isso foi um grande passo.

RW: Como fala, ela vai se uma ótima neurocirurgiã como a mãe.

EG: Ela não será como eu, pode ser melhor se tiver mais confiança no que faz. O Derek já é espetacular, muito preciso, mas ela não vai ficar um degrau atrás de um homem. Ela tem grande capacidade e é mais cuidadosa com as pessoas do que eu.

RW: Você conseguiu criar as duas El, pode ter errado. Porém no futuro elas vão enxergar que tentou acertar.

Ellie poderia não falar na frente das filhas, só com Webber conseguia se abrir. Mas ela tinha orgulho do que criou, duas joias que estavam sendo lapidadas com a passagem dos anos.


	11. Chapter 11

**2020 **

Depois de anos os amigos da Lionel School estavam todos formados em suas especialidades.

Meredith Grey e Derek Shapperd se tornaram uma dupla de grandes neurocirurgiões em Seattle.

Cristina Yang foi premiada com o prêmio máximo da cirurgia cardiotorácica.

Lisa Cuddy se tornou reitora/diretora de medicina no Princeton Plaisbore Teacher Hospital.

Mark Sloan foi considerado o melhor cirurgião plástico em exercício da América do Norte.

Lexie Grey e sua memoria fotográfica estavam crescendo ainda mais nas cirurgias abdominais.

Gregory House se tornou uma lenda na medicina, era chefe de departamento de Infectologia.

James Wilson, além de pesquisador se tornou também chefe de departamento em oncologia em Houston.

Addison Montgomery chegou ao top das cirurgias neonatal e ginecológicas do país.

Alex Karev e Arizona Robbins se tornaram cirurgiões pediatras.

Remy Hadley era a principal médica especializada em esportes no país, trabalhava atualmente com a liga de futebol americano.

Caliope Torrez, agora consagrada cirurgiã de traumas.

Allison Cameron se tornou imunologista.

No Seattle Grace, o chefe que se aposentaria em um mês tinha conseguido um grande feito. No seu hospital cinco desses médicos estavam contratados. As duas Greys, Derek, Torrez e Yang. E a expectativa seria de quem seria o McKing ou McQueen da situação. E a resposta veio e não seria ninguém de dentro da equipe.

O novo chefe fez algumas mudanças e contratou mais quatro médicos dos listados e dispensou outros que trabalhavam no local. Eles não estavam muito bem, principalmente depois das brigas internas pelo posto que não foi ocupado por nenhum deles.

**Casa da Grey**

Agora marido e mulher, Derek e Meredith estavam discutindo quem seria o novo chefe enquanto davam de comer ao pequeno Anthony de dois anos.

MG: Você leva ele hoje? Tenho uma cirurgia complicada agora pela manhã, preciso chegar cedo.

DS: Não dá, esqueceu que hoje tem a apresentação do novo chefe?

MG: OMG, eu realmente esqueci. Ando com muita coisa na cabeça, vamos fazer o seguinte então. Leva ele hoje para creche do hospital, assim nos intervalos da pra dar uma passadinha para vê-lo.

DS: Uhum. Será que vem alguma concorrência para os nossos cargos? Porque hoje também vão ser apresentados os médicos que ele contratou.

MG: Eu não tenho a mínima ideia. Vamos ver o que vai dar.

**Seattle Grace 7:30 a.m.**

Os médicos, internos, residentes, enfermeiros, técnicos e outros estavam todos reunidos no auditório à espera do anúncio que não demorou muito. O chefe fez seu discurso em agradecimento e chamou os cinco médicos que estavam atrás do palco e nenhum deles tinham sido vistos nos corredores antes, mas parte da equipe médica tinha quase certeza de quem eram.

Chefe: Eu chamo para ao palco, o cirurgião plástico Dr. Mark Sloan, os cirurgiões pediátricos Drª Arizona Robbins e Dr. Alex Karev, a respeitada Dr. Addison Montgomery – a melhor cirurgiã neonatal e ginecológica, o mais famoso médico em diagnósticos da atualidade Dr. Gregory House e enfim minha sucessora ela é pediatra e endocrinologista, além da ex-reitora e diretora do Princeton Plaisbore Hospital. Drª Lisa Cuddy, por favor.

Todos batendo palmas para a elegante mulher, os homens e mulheres logo perceberam sua aparência. Eles poderiam dizer o quão quente ela podia ser, já elas se perguntavam onde ela comprava aquele salto e roupa... Inveja.

Cuddy discursava e num canto os antigos amigos de escola estavam extremamente surpresos, boquiabertos por rever aqueles que foram marcantes nas suas vidas, e como estavam depois de um bom tempo sem comunicação.

O discurso acabou e os chefes de departamentos e atendentes foram cumprimentar os novos contratados e a nova chefe.

Lisa e Greg estavam se dirigindo ao que parecia ser uma babá junto a um carrinho roxo, a nova chefe pegou a criança no colo e o médico brincou com uma das mãos da menina que parecia ser bem pequena, quando foram abordados pela trupe de médicos.

CT: G Man, Lisa.

LC: Hei

DS: Agora você é nossa chefe. Isso vai ser bom?

MG: Yes

GH: Não se enganem por esse rostinho lindo, ela vira uma bruxa no trabalho.

LC: Não, eu sou legal. Mas também sou responsável no que eu faço, além do mais você me dá motivos para querer te matar.

LG: Trabalham juntos? Quanto tempo? Cristina disse que você continuou em Hopkins depois que ela saiu para vir para cá.

CY: Yes.

GH: História cumprida

LC: Yes.

CT: Então, cadê o resto do pessoal.

MG: Sumiram depois da apresentação.

GH: Eu não faço à mínima – House pega a menina do colo de Lisa – Vou dar um passeio pelo hospital e ver a minha sala.

LC: Ok, mas cuidado com ela – eles dão um selinho, o que não surpreende os amigos tanto quanto...

GH: Ela é minha filha, posso não ter responsabilidade com os filhos dos outros, mas ela é minha garota. Não é Sam – A garota abre os grandes olhinhos azuis e observa atentamente o pai, depois larga um grande sorriso banguela.

CT: OMG, é filha de vocês dois? Sério, eu pensei que fosse só da Cuddy.

GH: Não existe outro DNA que possa se juntar ao da chefe a não ser o meu. Encaixe perfeito, vê – ele vira a menina para os amigos, ela era miúda nos braços do pai.

DS: Uma namorada para o Anthony, Mer.

GH: Hei, nem pense nisso. Minha filha não vai se casar.

LC: É claro que vai, deixa de ser ciumento, ela ainda é o um bebê de cinco meses. Agora vai, antes que voltemos para casa.

Lisa dá um tapinha nas costas do pai da filha e ele sai. Os bips dos médicos tocam ao mesmo.

LC: O que aconteceu?

CY: Não sabemos ainda, mas se quiser é só vir conosco. Aproveite para conhecer melhor as instalações.

LC: Ainda não estou clinicando por causa da Sam.

MG: Mas e o House? Como ele faz?

LC: Ele...

CY: Faz o diagnóstico sem encontrar com os pacientes na maioria das vezes.

LC: Mas eu posso acompanha-los.

CT: Vai nos avaliar

DS: Com certeza

LC: Que absurdo, claro que não.

CY: Espero que tenha algum coração para ser trocado, faz um dia que não pego em um bisturi. Eu preciso cortar alguma coisa.

Todos caem na gargalhada, estarem juntos novamente parecia estar indo para um bom caminho. Enfim de novo amigos próximos de novo.

**(N.A. Essa fic acaba aqui, mas é o inicio de one shots soltas. Como se fossem episódios independentes iguais ao das séries, ficarão todos os epis depois desse capítulo)**


End file.
